Mother For Rent
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Sequel to Nanny for Hire. Five years, Glinda the Good had waited. For a signal, a message, anything. Five long years she had waited. And she was starting to lose her faith. She was giving up. It was time to move on. Elphaba Thropp was not coming back.
1. Five Years Later

**Hey! If you liked Nanny for Hire, then you'll probably like this because it's the sequel.**

Five years. Five years Glinda the Good had waited.

"_I'll send you a signal, a message, whatever it takes."_

Every morning she woke up hopeful. Every night she went to bed disappointed.

She was starting to lose her faith. She was giving up. It was no use waiting any longer. It was time to move on.

Elphaba Thropp was not coming back for her.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Auntie Glinda!" The blonde looked up as Liir, now six years old, entered the room. She smiled.

Elphaba had "forgotten" Liir when she had left all those years ago, leaving Glinda to take care of him. She didn't allow him to refer to her as "mother" for one simple reason: she was not his mother. Elphaba was. And Glinda wanted him to have the chance to meet her someday. So, she was Auntie Glinda.

"Yes?" she asked as the child ran to her. She pulled the boy up onto her lap and kissed his forehead. "What is it?"

"That man is here again." The blonde groaned inwardly. She knew who Liir was talking about.

Sir Chuffery was a persistent man. For months now, he had been trying to convince Glinda to marry him. And she had refused each time, still clinging to the hope that Elphaba would come for her.

"Should I tell him you're busy?" Liir asked, drawing the blonde from her thoughts.

Glinda sighed. "No. I'll see him."

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Good morning, Miss Glinda. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sir Chuffery. What can I help you with?"

_If you ask for my hand one more time, I'm going to scream._

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

_Dinner? Is this some new kind of plan to get me to like him?_

"Tonight…" the blonde trailed.

"Is tonight a bad time?"

_Any time is a bad time._

"Well, it's just so sudden."

_And I really don't like you._

"I understand. What about tomorrow?"

_Great. I might not even want to wake up tomorrow._

"Actually, I suppose tonight would be fine."

_Let's just get this over with._

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay. Good bye." Glinda closed the door and leaned against it.

What had she gotten herself into to?

"What did he say?" Liir asked, coming down the stairs.

"Were you watching from the window again?"

"Um… no?"

The blonde smiled. "We're going to dinner tonight."

"Can I come?" The blonde shook her head.

"No, you may not come. Now, go start your studying." Liir crossed his arms and huffed, but went off to his room. The blonde put a hand to her head and sighed. She then went into her study and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a sheet of paper and thought for a while before she started writing.

_Elphie,_

_Things are not as easy as they used to be. That Sir Chuffery, the man I told you about in my last letter, doesn't look like he's giving up anytime soon. And tonight, I'm having dinner with him. I only hope he doesn't try anything._

_I miss you, Elphie. When are you going to give the signal? I've been waiting for so long. Or have you already sent it and I missed it? I hope this isn't the case. Also, I just want you to know that this dinner tonight means nothing. I just want that man off my back. I would never dream of betraying you. You know that, don't you?_

_Your son is growing beautifully. His birthday is in two days. He'll be seven. I remember when he was just a baby, crying in his crib. And when I think of that, I remember you, your broom in both hands, ready to swat the poor thing. It still brings a smile to my face. I wish you could see him now. I wish you hadn't abandoned him._

_All in all, I pray you are doing well. I can't wait to see you again. Please, tell me it is soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold out._

_With much love,_

_Glinda_

Glinda looked over the letter before folding it and sticking it in the velvet- lined box with all the others she had written. Of course, Elphaba never received any of these letters because Glinda never sent them. She had no ides where Elphaba was, but she wrote these letters every so often. It reminded her of when she played make- believe as a child. Glinda was make- believing Elphaba was receiving these letters.

It distracted her from the hurt she felt every time she was reminded of her love.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"So, I should be back soon. Be good." Glinda leaned down and hugged Liir before going out the door. The boy watched her leave and as soon as the door had closed, he ran into her study. He liked to poke around in there because he knew that's where Auntie hid things. Maybe he could find his birthday present.

As Liir climbed up onto the chair, his elbow hit a small box and knocked it to the floor. Papers spilled out everywhere.

"Oops." he said before climbing back down. He started gathering them up and was about to put them back in when he noticed his name on several of the papers. He unfolded one and started to read it.

It was Auntie's handwriting. She was writing about how bright he was and how he already learned to read, despite the fact he was four.

Liir furrowed his brow. He was six, not four. This must have been from a while ago. He picked up another letter. He was three in this one.

Liir's interest was now peaked. He continued to shuffle through the letters and discovered something: each letter was to the same person; someone named Elphie.

He picked up another letter and his eyes grew wide.

_Your son had grown beautifully… I wish you could see him now. I wish you hadn't abandoned him._

Liir reread those three lines several times. He was so into what he was doing that he completely lost track of the time.

He didn't notice, two hours later, when Glinda returned and found him on the floor, her letters spread about him.

"Liir, what-" She noticed the overturned box and all the letters. "Why are you going through my things?"

The small boy looked up. "Who is Elphie?"

"You shouldn't be here." Glinda said as she started to put all the letters back in the box carefully.

"Why did you hide these?"

"These are my private things." Glinda said, taking the letter out of his hand and putting it in the box. When she had collected them all, she put the lid back on the box and set it back on her desk.

"I think… you should get ready for bed."

"Who is my mother? Why are you writing to her?"

"Go to bed."

"Who is she?"

"Go to bed!" Glinda shouted. She rarely ever shouted at the child, but she was upset. Liir gave her a look, but went up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Glinda sat down in her chair, her face in her hands. She had known this would happen someday. She just didn't expect it to happen like this.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Liir… I came to apologize for yelling at you. I was just… upset. I know you have questions and I'm here to answer them the best I can, okay?"

No reply. The blonde pushed the door open.

The room was empty and the window was open. Glinda ran to it, horrified.

"Liir!"

**-------------------------------------------------**

Liir wandered through the forest, feeling more frightened than angry. He found himself starting to wish he hadn't run away. Auntie was right; those were her private things. He shouldn't have gone through them. He would go back and apologize. He was about to turn when something caught his eye. At first, he thought it was a scarecrow

_That's silly. There wouldn't be a scarecrow in the forest._

He approached it cautiously. When he got closer, he saw that it was not a scarecrow, but a woman, tied up in the same fashion. Liir saw blood and almost fainted, but was intrigued at the same time and got closer.

"Hello?"

No response. Her eyes were closed.

At first, he thought it was a just the moonlight reflecting off the trees, but when he was close enough to touch her, he realized this was not the case.

The woman's skin was green.

**End of chapter 1. What do you think so far? Please review and let me know! Thanks!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


	2. Breakfast at Glinda's

**Wow! I didn't expect such a HUGE response to this! Thanks so much! You know who you all are!**

Glinda paced in her room, her mind working furiously. Should she go after Liir? Should she wait for him to come back? What if something had happened to him?

A thousand horrible situations played themselves in her head. He could be hurt, attacked, bleeding, dying-

There was a knock at the door and Glinda jumped. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Sir Chuffery."

"Hello again, Miss Glinda. I was walking back to my house when I found this. He does belong to you, doesn't he?"

"Liir!" The small boy ran to her and she pulled him into her arms. "Thank Oz you're all right!" Glinda looked at Sir Chuffery. "Thank you."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night." Glinda closed the door before turning to Liir.

"Are you mad?" he asked. The blonde sighed.

"I'm not mad… I was scared. Why did you run away? You could've been hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you. I shouldn't have gone through your things."

"It's all right. Now let's get ready for bed."

Once Liir was tucked in, Glinda sat on the bed.

"Now, this time, stay here." she said, smiling.

"I will." Glinda leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Liir." She stood and started to leave, but she just before she extinguished the lamp, Liir sat up.

"Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you something. When I was out, I went to the woods."

"You know you're not supposed to go there."

"I know, but while I was there, I saw a person. I thought they were a scarecrow."

Glinda paused. "Why would you think that?" she asked slowly.

"Because of the way they were tied up. They looked like a scarecrow."

"Tied up? Oh, Liir, the things you come up with."

"I didn't make it up, she was really there!"

"She? Now it's a girl."

"I swear!"

"Okay, Liir. No more stories. Go to sleep."

"It's not a story!"

"Liir, I said go to sleep." Glinda said, a little more firmly. She turned away to leave again.

"And she had green skin!"

Glinda froze.

"Did you say… she had green skin?"

"Uh- huh." Glinda's heart started to beat faster. Could it be… after all these years…

"Liir, where did you say you found her?"

"I thought you didn't believe me."

"I'm just asking."

"In the forest."

"I see." A pause. "Good night, Liir."

"Good night, Auntie."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda ran through the woods, telling herself not to get her hopes too high. Liir could have been telling a story… maybe the green skin was just a coincidence.

_The why did I get the feeling he was telling the truth?_

The forest was rather large. Glinda doubted if she would come across the same place that Liir had found. It might be hopeless…

Then she saw the scarecrow- like figure in the distance. She ran towards it. When she got closer, she discovered (like Liir) that it was, in fact, a person.

With green skin and a familiar face she would recognize anywhere, even underneath all the scratches and bruises. Glinda reached a hand up gently and ran the back of her fingers down an emerald cheek. Her hand, she noticed, was trembling.

"Elphie… it's really you." she breathed.

Glinda proceeded to untie her friend and caught her when she fell. She could barely hear Elphaba's breathing and that scared her. She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened, had Liir not found her.

The irony killed her. Liir had saved his mother, who had given him up.

Glinda managed to get the green witch on her back and started to trek back to her house. She could only hope that no one saw her.

**-------------------------------------------------**

The blonde laid Elphaba on her couch carefully. She wished she knew what she could do for her, but nothing came to mind.

Well, she could at least clean her friend up.

Glinda went to her room and kneeled down, reaching under her bed. She pulled out a bottle of oil, then the Grimmerie, which had remained hidden there all these years. She took both items back to where Elphaba was and set the large book down. She put some oil onto a cloth and started to rub the blood off Elphaba's face.

When she had finished with that, she checked for other injuries. When she pulled back the long sleeves of Elphaba's cloak, she found gashes and bruises there too. Glinda wondered what Elphaba had been doing all this time.

But what really shocked her was what she found when she uncovered Elphaba's torso.

Bruises, scars, and welts covered the green flesh. Glinda had to look away, it was so terrible. She covered the green girl with a blanket and brushed some dark hair out of the Elphaba's face.

"What happened to you, Elphie?"

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Auntie Glinda! Come quick!" Glinda woke with a start as Liir's voice rang through the house. She jumped out of bed and ran to where he was.

"What is it, Liir?"

"Look! Look! I told you she was real! It's the green girl!" he said, pointing to Elphaba, who was lying were Glinda had left her the night before.

"I know, Liir." He looked at her.

"You know?"

"Yes. I went and got her."

"So… you did believe me?" Glinda nodded.

"Yes. We're going to help her get better."

"Oh." Liir said, his mind processing this information.

"Go to the kitchen. I'll be there soon to make your breakfast." The small boy scampered off and Glinda looked down at her friend. Elphaba wasn't giving off any signs of waking up anytime soon, so Glinda left her and went into the kitchen, where Liir was waiting.

"All right. So, what would you like for break-" The blonde was interrupted by a crashing sound in the other room. She and Liir raced back into the room and found Elphaba on her feet, gasping for breath.

"She's awake!" Liir said. Elphaba whipped around to face the two, a vase in one hand. The green witch looked terrified. Her eyes were wide and wild and she was breathing heavily.

"S- stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you, but I will." Glinda took a step forward. "Don't move!"

"Calm down. It's me. Glinda." she said, taking a step closer. Elphaba raised the vase.

"I- I'm warning you!"

The blonde finally closed the gap between them and laid a hand softly on Elphaba's arm. The green witch flinched.

"Elphie…" the blonde barely whispered. Elphaba looked at her for a long, tense moment, then Glinda saw her dark eyes fill with recognition. She dropped the vase and it shattered as it hit the ground.

"Glinda…" The blonde pulled the girl into her arms, embracing her tightly. Elphaba tensed at the sudden contact, but didn't try to pull away.

"Has your skin always been green?" Elphaba broke away and looked down at Liir. He was standing beside her, now that he had detected no danger.

"Yes." she spat.

"Liir… why don't you go back into the kitchen? I think there's some eggs left. I'll be right there to make them."

Liir wanted to stay to keep questioning the green woman, but he did as he was told.

"Liir?" Elphaba said after he was gone. "You mean that little brat is-"

"Your son. Yes."

"He looks different."

"Well, of course he does! He's growing up." Elphaba shook her head and turned away. "I would never have found you if he hadn't found you first."

"Figures. I can't seem to get away from him."

"You need to tell him. He knows about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he knows his mother is out there. You need to tell him."

"No."

"Elph-"

"Don't. I don't want him to know that _this_-" Elphaba gestured to herself, "is his mother."

"But-"

"No, Glinda. And don't use my name either."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Fae."

"Where did you get that name from?"

"It's a long story."

"Does it go with the story of how you got all those injuries?"

Elphaba looked down.

"You don't need to know about that."

"Don't keep secrets from me. I waited for five years. Five years! Do you know what that feels like?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you come sooner?"

"Don't you think I wanted to? Every day, I thought about you. Every day, I wanted to come. But I couldn't."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"Tell me why!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Because of you!" Elphaba and Glinda were in each other's faces now. "I couldn't leave because of you!"

"Wha- what does that mean?" Elphaba sighed.

"If I left… if I came for you… it would put you in danger. You're in danger right now. I have to leave."

The blonde grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere. Not now, not when I finally have you with me again."

"Glinda-"

"There's no use arguing. I don't care if all hell breaks loose. I won't be apart from you again."

**End of chapter 2. These chapters are long… er. Anyway, thanks to Caro88 and Love That Wicked for reviewing first. Please, please, send in those reviews and let me know what you think! Thanks again!**


	3. The Glider

**Chapter 3!**

Elphaba sat at the table, reading an issue of _The Daily Oz_ she had found lying around.

"Fae, do you want something to eat?" Glinda asked as she set Liir's plate in front of him. She was trying to get used to Elphaba's new name, but it was proving more difficult than she had thought. She actually had to stop and think about what she was saying before she said it.

"It disgusts me how low this society has sunk." Elphaba said, setting the paper down.

"What do you mean?" Liir asked, looking at her.

"You wouldn't understand." Elphaba replied. The boy scowled.

"I'm almost seven. I'm not a little kid." he protested. Elphaba gave him a flat look.

"Seven? You're almost old enough to have a job, aren't you?" she said.

"Stop it." Glinda said. Elphaba stood up.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter." Elphaba started to leave and Glinda followed her.

"Fae… I need to know one thing: are you coming back?" the blonde asked, stepping in front if Elphaba before she could open the door.

"I can't promise anything."

"Elphie…"

"Glinda, don't worry. I'll come back… if I don't get killed first." She pushed the blonde aside gently and opened the door, coming face- to- face with a man. "Excuse me." she said, pushing past him.

"A friend of yours?" Sir Chuffrey asked Glinda.

"Yeah. Did you need something?"

"Actually, I came to tell you that I enjoyed our dinner so much last night that I wanted to know if you would care to see a show with me tonight. I have an extra ticket."

"Well, I mean, I can't exactly leave Liir alone again… and tomorrow is his birthday."

"Perfect. You can come with me when I get him a gift. And can't your friend watch him?"

Glinda was about to reply, but thought about what he said. Yes… that would be perfect. Leave Elphaba alone with her son… maybe she would change her mind.

"Yes. I would like to go."

"Great. So I'll come around eight then."

"All right."

"Good bye, Miss Glinda. I will count the hours until we meet again."

Glinda just smiled and closed the door. Sir Chuffrey left, a smile on his face.

Neither one noticed the green witch who had been watching them and was now walking away, her cape billowing behind her.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"You're going to leave me alone with Fae?" Liir asked as Glinda sat in front of her mirror, getting ready.

"You like Fae, don't you?" The boy looked down. "Besides, it will only be for a couple of hours."

"But what will we do?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her to play a game with you? I'm sure she'd say yes." As Glinda said this, she knew it was a lie. Elphaba hated games.

_Maybe she'll make an exception for a child. She isn't heartless._

"But what if she doesn't like games?"

"Then ask her to tell you a story. I'm sure she knows a lot of good ones."

"They won't be as good as yours." Glinda turned to Liir and smiled.

"Just give her a chance. For me?" she asked, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"All right. But I'll still like your stories better."

"I know." the blonde said, leaning in and kissing him on the forehead. She heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. She looked up and saw Elphaba leaning against the wall.

"Your date is here." she said.

"It's not a date. We're just going to see a show."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

The blonde stood up. "All right. I'll be back later. Have fun." And then she was gone, closing the front door behind her. Liir looked at Elphaba, who was wearing her trademark scowl.

"I don't play games." she said before turning and leaving the room. Liir waited a few seconds before going to his room to read. It was better to just leave Fae alone.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"So, what does your son want for his birthday?" Sir Chuffery asked.

"I've told you before that he's not my son. I'm just taking care of him."

"I see." There was a pause. "Excuse me for asking, but where is his mother?"

"I don't know. She… she left a while ago. I haven't seen her since." Glinda lied.

"Hmm. Well, he's lucky to have someone like you taking care of him."

"Maybe. But he still needs his mother."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Liir was tired of reading. He stood up and stretched, wondering where Fae had gone. He decided to go search for her.

His search led him through the house before he finally looked outside. And there she was, sitting in their glider, pushing herself back and forth with her legs. Liir, who thought himself quite stealthy, snuck out of the house and behind a pillar. He peeked out from one side, then turned and peeked out from the other. What was she doing?

Elphaba sighed. "You might as well come out. I know you're there."

Caught! But she didn't sound angry. She sounded… tired.

Liir came out from behind the pillar and approached slowly. He stood by her for a few moments. Finally, she looked at him.

"You can sit down. I assure you, this green skin is not contagious."

Liir sat down next to her. He and Auntie sat out here when it was warm and she would push the glider, since his legs were too short to reach the ground. He found that Fae pushed the glider the same way Auntie did.

"I like your skin. It's cool." he said softly, breaking the silence. Elphaba looked at him, expecting it to be a joke, but when she saw he was serious, she smiled and shook her head.

"You're the first and only one." she replied. They sat in silence again.

"Did kids tease you when you were little?" he asked.

"Little kids don't think of things like that. It's the older kids you have to watch out for."

"I know what you mean. All the other kids make fun of me because I'm quiet. I don't like to talk, so they think I'm stupid."

"Do you think you're stupid?"

"No. I just don't like answering stupid questions."

"Then that's all that matters. If you don't think you're stupid, then you're not. You're smarter than those kids if you don't listen to them."

That made sense to Liir. He was starting to find Fae interesting and not quite as intimidating as before.

"So… tomorrow's your birthday."

"Yes."

"How old did you say? Seven?"

"Yep." Fae nodded.

"What did you ask for?"

"Well, I told Auntie that I wanted a pet, but she said no, animals aren't allowed in the house."

At this, Elphaba laughed. "That sounds like something Glinda would say."

"But now, I think I've changed my mind." Liir continued.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yesterday, while Auntie was with that man, the one she's with tonight, I accidentally went through her stuff."

"You 'accidentally' went through her stuff?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sort of. I knocked a box off her desk and there were all these letters in it. I went to out them back, but I started reading them when I saw that she was talking about me."

"I see."

"In every letter, she was talking to the same person."

"Who was that?"

"Someone named Elphie."

Elphaba stopped. Glinda had been writing her letters?

"That's interesting."

"But the weirdest thing about it was when I found this letter." Liir pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Elphaba recognized Glinda's handwriting.

"Isn't that your aunt's?"

"Maybe." Elphaba shook her head. "But this was what interested me."

"_Your son is growing beautifully. I wish you could see him. I wish you hadn't abandoned him._" Liir read. He looked at Fae. "My mother didn't want me."

"Maybe… maybe she couldn't take care of you. Maybe she left you with Glinda because she knew that you would better off with her." Elphaba said.

"Maybe. But what I really want for my birthday is to see her. I would be content if I just got to talk to her. To ask her why she gave me up."

"Really?"

"I just… I just want to know what happened."

And, before she knew what was happening, Elphaba's motherly instinct took over and she wrapped an arm around Liir, pulling him close to her. Liir hesitated, but then allowed his head to rest against her. Elphaba closed her eyes and leaned back, a smile on her face.

"Me too, kid. Me too."

And that was how Glinda found them. Both asleep, Liir resting against his mother and Elphaba with an arm around her son. The blonde smiled and gently shook the green witch.

"Elphaba." she said. The green girl opened her eyes.

"Hmm? What happened?"

"You fell asleep. With your son."

"Oh." Elphaba looked down and carefully withdrew her arm. "You'd better, uh, you'd better get him to bed."

The blonde smiled and picked Liir up gently and carried him to his bed. He stirred as she set him down, but didn't wake. Elphaba watched from the doorway and a small smile crossed her face, but it was gone when the blonde turned around.

"I'll be back." the green witch said suddenly before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba smiled to herself.

"Oh, just out. I'll be back soon." And she left, closing the door behind her.

**End of chapter 3! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please, please review and thanks to all those who have reviewed!**


	4. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 4!**

Glinda was awakened the next morning by the feeling of someone jumping on her bed. She opened her eyes wearily and looked up, smiling when she saw Liir sitting on her bed.

"Good morning." she said. Liir just grinned.

"And?" he said.

"Ah. Yes. Happy birthday." she added.

"Thank you."

Glinda sat up and stretched. "Well, I suppose we should go downstairs and start the festivities." she said. Liir jumped off the bed and Glinda climbed out. "Liir… is Fae awake yet?"

"I don't think so." he replied. A smile spread across the blonde's face.

"Let's gently wake her." she said.

A few minutes later, Glinda and Liir were in Elphaba's room.

"All right. Ready?" Glinda whispered. Liir nodded. The blonde looked at the sleeping figure of the green witch. "One… two… three!"

The two ran and jumped onto Elphaba's bed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The green girl jumped up and fell out of the bed, hitting the floor hard. Glinda and Liir laughed as Elphaba glared up at them.

"What was that for? I thought I was under attack or something." she grumbled, standing up.

"Sorry. It was too tempting." the blonde admitted. Elphaba muttered something else as she brushed herself off. Liir cleared his throat and Elphaba looked at him. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. Happy birthday or whatever." Elphaba said. Liir smiled.

"Thank you."

"Well, we're going downstairs to have breakfast. Do you want to eat today?" Glinda asked as she and Liir climbed off Elphaba's bed.

"Sure." Elphaba replied. She followed the two as they walked to the kitchen. Liir sat in his chair as Glinda started to prepare the food. Elphaba sat down across from the boy. Just as she sat, however, there was a knock at the door.

"Fae, could you get that?" Glinda asked. Elphaba groaned, but stood back up and went to open the door.

It was the same man she had run into yesterday.

"Oh. It's you again."

"I see we meet again, Miss…"

"Just call me Fae."

"Fae. I stopped by to give this to a certain birthday boy." The man held out a wrapped box.

"I'm sure he'll be happy. Thanks." Elphaba said, taking the box.

"Oh, and could you tell Miss Glinda that I very much enjoyed our time together last night?"

"Of course."

Elphaba closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Glinda asked.

"Your boyfriend." Elphaba replied. Glinda turned to face the green girl and as she gestured with her hand, egg flew from the wooden spoon and hit Elphaba in the face.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she said. Elphaba reached a hand up and wiped the egg away. "Oh. Sorry."

"No need to get so upset." Elphaba said, flicking her hand and sending the offending food item to the floor. Liir laughed and Elphaba sat back down as Glinda turned back to her cooking. "He brought this for you, kid." Elphaba said, setting the box on the table. Liir grabbed it and pulled it towards him.

"A present! How thoughtful!" Glinda said, turning around again.

"Ahhh! That one was hot!" Elphaba said as she was hit in the face again with more egg. She wiped it away quickly and glared at the blonde. "Watch where you're- ouch! You did that on purpose!" Elphaba wiped her face yet again before the egg could burn her.

"Yes. Yes I did." Glinda said before carrying the plates over to the table and setting them down. Elphaba looked at hers.

"I've changed my mind. I just want coffee." she said.

"Suit yourself." Glinda said as she sat down. The green witch stood and went over to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, Liir, let's see what's in the box." Glinda said. Liir set down his fork and ripped the paper off the box before opening it.

"What is that?" Glinda asked aloud as Liir pulled the gift from the box.

"That is a knife." Elphaba replied, sitting down and sipping her coffee.

"Cool!" Liir said.

"A knife?! What was he thinking? How inappropriate!" Glinda said.

"Come on, Glinda. Let the kid have a knife. It's perfectly safe." Elphaba said. Glinda gave her a look that shut the green witch up before turning back to Liir.

"All right. But keep it in your room. I don't want you running around with that in your pocket or something."

"Okay." Liir said, setting it down on the table. Glinda stood up and came back with another present.

"Here you go. This is from me." she said. Liir ripped the paper off.

"A book?" he said. Elphaba stared at the large, hardbound book.

"Not just a book. Behold," Glinda held it up and gestured to the cover, "a Grimmerie."

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"It's a book of magic."

"Really?" Liir said as he opened the book. Elphaba winced as he turned the pages quickly and roughly. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the book and pulled it away.

"Liir, listen, how about you give me this and I will give you this." Elphaba said, pulling something out of her pocket and handing it to him. Liir looked at what she had given him.

"A whistle?" he asked.

"Ah. Not just a whistle. A very _special_ whistle."

"What's so special about it?"

"You have to use it."

Liir raised the whistle to his mouth and blew. No sound was emitted. He lowered it.

"Nothing happened." he said.

"Honestly, Fae, giving him a useless-" Glinda stared.

"Just watch." Elphaba interrupted, looking down at the Grimmerie. That's when they heard the sound of something running towards them. The door burst open and Glinda jumped up when she saw it.

"What is that?" she shrieked.

"A dog!" Liir exclaimed happily.

"Not just a dog. Liir, meet Killjoy. Kiilljoy, this is Liir. Killjoy is a wolf." Elphaba explained, reaching down to rub his head. "You said you wanted a pet, so here you go."

"You mean, this is for _me_?" Liir asked.

"Yep. He's all yours." Elphaba replied. Liir ran to her and hugged her tightly. Elphaba stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Thank you." he said. "Come on, Killjoy!" The two ran outside, the wolf following the boy with his tail wagging.

Glinda looked at Elphaba, mouth slightly agape.

"Close your mouth Glinda, that is very unladylike." Elphaba said.

"How could you… I specifically told him… you went behind my back?!"

"Hey, calm down. The kid said he wanted a pet and you said no."

"So you took it into your own hands to get him one?"

"I'm his mother, whether I like it or not and I say my son can have a pet if he very well wants one."

"Until two days ago you didn't even know who he was!"

"You're just upset because I got him a gift he actually wanted. And he liked mine better than yours."

"How would he know? You took mine!"

"That's because you had no right to give him this! Do you realize what he could have done with it?"

"He's a child!"

"He's my son! And let's not forgot what I can do when I have this in my possession! Do you want to see him doing what I can do? Casting spells and dishing out irreversible damage?"

"He doesn't have any magic!"

"You don't know that!"

"So help me Elphaba, you've gone too far with this!"

"Excuse me for trying to save his life, which you unwittingly put into danger when you gave him this!" Elphaba shouted, standing up and slamming the Grimmerie down onto the table.

Glinda stopped. "What… what do you mean?"

Elphaba sighed. "I just… forget it. Forget I said anything." The green witch picked up the heavy book and left the kitchen. Glinda went after her and grabbed her arm.

"Elphie… you need to tell me what's going on. Why are you covered in bruises and scars? Who tied you up in the forest? What have you been doing for the past five years?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde and sighed. "You really want to know?"

Glinda nodded. Elphaba looked down.

"Fine. I'll tell you… under one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you won't try to save me."

**End of chapter 4! Cliffhanger, I know. Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Please keep sending those reviews in!**


	5. Into the Desert

**Okay, I won't leave you hanging any longer.**

Elphaba sat down on the couch and motioned for Glinda to sit next to her.

"When I left Kiamo Ko, five years ago, I was planning to leave Oz. If I wanted everyone to think I was dead, I had to disappear. Leaving Oz was the best way to do that. I had already crossed the Great Kells and the lesser Kells and was planning to cross the desert to Ev. But just as I started to cross it, a sandstorm whipped up and I lost my way.

"When the sand finally calmed down and I could see again, I found that I had come across a caravan. I thought that I might be able get some help, maybe figure out where I was, but, as my bad luck would have it, I was wrong."

"Why? What happened?" Glinda asked.

"I found out too late that it was a caravan of bandits. Or so I thought. I tried to get away, but they caught me and I became their prisoner. They tied me up and blindfolded me, obviously so I couldn't see where we were going."

"Weren't you scared?" Glinda gasped, caught up in the excitement.

"Of course I was. I didn't know where we were going or if I was to be killed. All I knew is that we were traveling for a while. After a few hours, I was still struggling to get away and throwing curses around. I suppose they were impressed because one of them took my blindfold off.

"'You strike me as the kind that would go down fighting.' he said.

"'Like hell I will! And I'll take as many of you as I can with me!' I replied. He just laughed and put the blindfold back on."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you then." Glinda said. Elphaba shook her head.

"I don't think he would have. I think he was too impressed. And fascinated by my skin.

"Anyway, we traveled for about a week, I think. When we finally stopped, they pulled me out of the cart and we walked for a while. It was hot and I could feel that we were walking on sand. I thought maybe we had crossed over into another desert. We reached our destination shortly and I heard them opening a door. Once inside, they pulled the blindfold off and sat me down in a chair. It was then that I met their leader.

"He was skeptical at first, but interested by the fact that I was green. When they told him about me, he was silent for a few minutes. Finally, he looked me in the eyes and said, 'Here's the deal: Die now or join us and die later.'

"Well, as you can imagine, I wasn't really leaning towards the die now option, but I couldn't quite bring myself to join them."

"What did you do? Obviously they didn't kill you." Glinda said. She wished Elphaba would get to the point.

"I thought of you. And I figured I had to try and stay alive as long as I could. So, I agreed to join them.

'Good.' the leader says. Then he just punches me in the face, splitting my lip."

"Goodness!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Naturally, I was taken aback. I turned to face him and he punches me again. This continues for a while and each time, I refuse to say anything. I just keep turning back to him and he keeps hitting me. Finally, when he hits me this time, blood flies out of my mouth. I coughed some more up and turned back, fixing him with a glare.

'You are strong. Untie her.' he says. 'You may join us… once you finish your training.'"

"How could you stand that? How could you stand to just be punched over and over and just keep turning back?" Glinda asked.

"It was difficult, yes. But every time I turned my face back, I thought of you. I had to be strong of I ever wanted to see you again." Elphaba replied.

"Well, continue. You went through the training?"

"The training. Yes. Basic things, really. Pick- pocketing, fighting, the like. I passed that easily enough. They started adding things like wall climbing, wall- to- wall jumping, and horseback archery. It was all simple enough, once you understood the science behind it. Finally, after seeing that I was doing so well, they decided that I was one of the select few who qualified to be trained as an assassin."

"An assassin!" Glinda cried.

"Must you yell so loud? Yes, an assassin. You can imagine that didn't sit well with me."

"Wait, wait. Back up. All this training took place in a few days?"

"Don't be silly. It took three years."

"Oh."

"I spent a year after that on the streets, then I was promoted, if you will, to assassin level. I even had command of a group of bandits."

"What did you do on the streets?"

"I can't reveal that to you because that information could put you in danger. All I can say is I'm not proud of what I did those last two years."

"Fair enough. But how did you end up tied up like a scarecrow?" Glinda asked. "It sounds as though everything was going well."

"It was… until I was given an that fateful assignment. I was assigned to assassinate someone."

"Who?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I was sent to kill… The Witch of the North."

"That's funny. I'm the Witch of… oh." Glinda looked at her friend with wide eyes as she realized what that meant. "Oh, Elphie!"

The green witch nodded. "I couldn't do it. Not in a million years. I could never hurt you. So I told the leader I couldn't do that. That was a mistake."

"Why?" Glinda asked.

"Well, the punishment for turning down a mission is a beating. I was stripped down, tied up and, well… you've seen the results. Once that was over, I was barely conscious. I could barely redress myself, but once I did, I was released. I ran, but after a few days, I couldn't see straight anymore. I ended up in the forest you found me in.

"I collapsed, thinking I was safe. But I didn't realize that I had been followed the whole time. It was like a game for them; how long can she go? Well, once I was down, it was time for them to finish the job. I was so tired and out of it that I barely knew what was happening until I was up on the pole, the way you found me. I suppose I passed out because the next thing I remember was waking up on your couch."

The green girl looked away, reaching the end of her story. They sat in silence, Glinda trying to take in everything she had been told.

"So, you see why I couldn't come to you." Elphaba said, breaking the silence.

"Elphie… I wish there was something I could have done."

"It wouldn't have mattered. It doesn't matter what you do now, even. They'll come back to see if my body is there. And when they see it's gone… they'll come looking for me. I'm due to die… and there's no way to stop it. I'm living on borrowed time."

"Are you sure there's nothing-"

"Remember, you promised to not try and save me. I don't want to drag you into this."

The blonde wrapped her arms around the green girl and buried her face in her shoulder. Elphaba, who hadn't been exposed to this kind of affection for a while, put an arm around the blonde. She leaned down breathed deeply, taking in the scent of Glinda's hair.

Oz, she hadn't realized how much she had missed the blonde. She put a hand under Glinda's chin and raised her head slowly until sapphire eyes met dark chocolate ones. The gap between them started to close slowly. Glinda closed her eyes as her lips started to tingle. Five years… five years she had waited for this…

"Auntie! Where are you?" Liir called. Glinda sighed and pulled back reluctantly.

So close!

"In here." she called back. Elphaba took her arm back and was already standing when Liir entered the room.

"I was wondering what I should give Killjoy to eat." Liir said.

"Oh, he catches his own food. Don't worry too much about him. He can always hear that whistle, so just use it if you want him to come." Elphaba replied. "He's very obedient and loyal."

"I see. Auntie, can Killjoy sleep with me tonight?" Liir asked.

"Ah, no. That is a big no." Glinda replied.

"Come on. Let the wolf sleep in his bed." Elphaba said.

"You love to contradict me, don't you?" Glinda said. Elphaba shrugged. The blonde sighed and turned back to the boy.

"Fine. But just for tonight." she said. Liir grinned.

"Thank you!" he said before running outside again.

Glinda shook her head.

"Glinda, I hate to say this, but I really can't stay here much longer." Elphaba said. Glinda looked at her.

"Because of those men?"

"You know I would never want you to be in danger. I love you, Glinda and because of that, I can't stand to see you get hurt."

Tears were forming in the blonde's eyes. "I understand." Elphaba went over and kneeled in front of her. She took Glinda's hands in her own.

"Even if I have to die, I'll have no regrets. Not now. I finally got to see you again. I saw my son, who is growing up well under your care. And I was able to give him his wish."

"A pet?"

"No. He wanted to meet his mother. To talk to her. Well, he got that."

"Elphaba, don't you think you should tell him before you-"

"No. That would only put him in more danger." The green witch stood before Glinda could protest. "I… I suppose this is goodbye."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know. But once they think I'm dead, I can come back."

"Unless you run into another group of bandits."

"Don't jinx me."

Elphaba picked up the Grimmerie and it disappeared inside her cloak.

"Goodbye, Glinda." she said. The blonde stood and hugged her friend tightly.

"Elphie…" She wanted to kiss her, but just as the thought came to her mind, Elphaba had pushed away and was out the front door.

Glinda sunk back down to the couch as tears started to run down her face.

Her Elphaba was gone again… and seeing her again had only made her heart ache more.

**End of chapter 5. No, this is not the end. Trust me. Anyway, thanks to all readers and reviewers. Please continue to review!**


	6. Change of Mind

**Chapter 6!**

Glinda had managed to stop crying when Liir came back inside the house.

"Where's Fae?" he asked.

"Fae… left."

"Is she coming back?"

"I don't think so."

Liir could tell Auntie was upset. He climbed up onto the couch next to her and snuggled up close.

"I'm going to miss her." he said.

Glinda could feel the tears returning. She wrapped an arm around the small boy.

"Me too."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba walked into the bar as night fell over the Emerald City. She went up to the counter and sat down at one of the stools. The bartender looked at her.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

"The strongest thing you got." Elphaba replied. He looked at her doubtfully, but went to prepare the drink.

While she was waiting, Elphaba looked around. It wasn't a very impressive crowd. She became aware of a man sitting beside her, smoking. He was staring at her.

"I heard you were dead." he finally said.

"And I've never heard of you." Elphaba replied, her eyes straight ahead. The man laughed and removed the cigarette from his mouth as he let the smoke escape.

"It's nice to see you again, Elphaba."

Now she knew why that voice sounded familiar. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Avaric. It's been a while." He smiled.

"So you do remember. I'm touched."

"Here's your drink." the bartender said, setting a glass down in front of Elphaba.

"Thank you." she said before taking a large gulp. It tasted revolting, but she needed something to dull her nerves and her emotions.

"I never took you as the drinking type." Avaric said.

"I'm not. I just need a distraction. A ridiculous hangover should do the trick."

"Is that your goal?"

"That's the goal. Why else would I be in a dive like this, talking to someone like you?"

Avaric shook his head. "You still surprise me, even after all this time."

"Yeah, well, don't get any ideas. I'm not going back to your place if that's what you're after."

"Trust me, the thought never crossed my mind."

They were silent for a few minutes and Elphaba finished her drink before ordering another one.

"Avaric… you were always good at getting the dirt on people. Do you still do crap like that?" Elphaba asked.

"I might. Is there someone you'd like to know about? Perhaps a certain little blonde?"

"Don't test me." A pause. "How much do you want?"

"Depends on who it is."

"Sir Chuffery."

Avaric sighed. "I don't know. He's a tough one. Always surrounded by people, very high class."

Elphaba put a large bill on the counter.

"But… I might know something."

Another bill.

"Now talk." Elphaba said. Avaric took the money and out it in his pocket.

"Look, here's what I know: Sir Chuffery has been after a certain someone for a while, trying to win her hand in marriage."

"Glinda?"

Avaric nodded. "And since he showed up, there have been no other men trying to court her."

"None? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, not in the sense you think."

"What does that mean?"

Avaric gave her a look.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Elphaba asked.

"I take you as the curious type." he replied. Elphaba sighed before laying out another bill. "Still predictable." he said, grinning and taking the money.

"Keep talking before I get angry."

"Well, I've heard that there have been a few other men showing up at Glinda's door. Yet, after the first time, she never hears from them again. In fact, no one does."

"So Sir Chuffery plays that way." Elphaba said, putting the pieces together.

"Like I said, he's determined to win our blonde friend over. And he'll get rid of anyone who gets in the way. Including you."

"He doesn't have to worry. This is my last night here." Elphaba replied.

"You sure about that?" he said. Elphaba looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Avaric threw his cigarette down and crushed it with the heel of his boot.

"You two always were hard to keep apart." he said. And with that, he walked out of the bar, leaving Elphaba to sit alone with her thoughts and her drink.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda found herself having trouble falling asleep. She just felt so… empty without Elphaba. How long would she have to wait this time for the green girl? Longer than she had waited before? The thought made Glinda squirm with anxiety. She couldn't wait another five years to see Elphaba again. She wouldn't wait that long.

It was time for Glinda Upland to take matters into her own hands. If Elphie wouldn't come to her, then Glinda had to find a way to drag her back.

Yes, yes, she would find a way. Glinda sat up and pushed the covers off before getting out of her bed. She crept past Liir's room and into her study. When she lit the lamp, she found someone was already there.

Glinda screamed.

Elphaba jumped.

Glinda screamed again and grabbed a letter opener.

Elphaba had her knife.

The two girls stood like that for a few seconds before realizing how ridiculous they were being. Glinda started to laugh and lowered the letter opener. Elphaba also laughed and put her knife away. They laughed together, then Glinda slapped the green girl.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Elphaba asked, putting a hand to her face.

"For sneaking into my house and scaring me!"

"I didn't sneak in! I used the front door! And I wasn't trying to scare you!"

"Well, then, what were you doing?"

Elphaba thought. She couldn't just say that she came because she was suspicious of the man who was currently trying to win Glinda's heart. What lie could she tell that Glinda would believe?

"I, uh, you know… just came to, uh… visit." Elphaba said. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"At three in the morning, Elphie?"

"A little early, I know. Sorry about that." A pause. "What were you doing up anyway?"

The blonde smiled slightly and looked down, then up at Elphaba. "Thinking about you."

"O- oh?"

Glinda nodded. "I think about you a lot, actually."

"Really? Well, that's… that's funny."

The blonde laid a hand on the green girl's shoulder. Elphaba could feel her face growing hot until she was sure she would burst into flames.

"Do you think about me?" Glinda asked.

"Do I… do I think… well, not… excessively. I mean maybe a thought here and there, but not… to an extreme."

Elphaba was leaning back now, both hands on the top of Glinda's desk to keep herself from falling.

"I see." Glinda said. She sounded disappointed. Elphaba tried to find a way to amend the situation.

"But I think about you every day. Maybe not for a long time, but I still think about you." she said. The smile returned to Glinda's face and she leaned in close to Elphaba, forcing the green girl to lean back farther.

"And you don't call that excessive?" Glinda said.

"W- well, I-" Elphaba was cut short as Glinda pressed her perfect lips against Elphaba's in a passionate kiss, causing all thoughts to leave the green girl's mind. One hand tangled itself in Elphaba's silky black hair while the other slipped inside her dress. Elphaba moved her hands back to better hold her and Glinda's weight. The first time, it worked fine. When she tried it again, her left hand caught the letter opener, which Glinda had set down earlier.

"Shit!" Elphaba swore, pushing herself up and looking at her now bleeding hand.

"Are you okay?" Glinda asked.

"I'm fine." the green witch growled. Glinda went over to her desk and knocked everything on it to the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Making it safe." Glinda replied before pushing Elphaba back down onto the desk, this time flat on her back. The blonde lay on top of her and resumed where she had left off.

"I think," the blonde breathed in between kisses, "you came back because you were jealous."

Jealous? Why would she be jealous? Who would she be jealous of? What did Glinda-

Elphaba remembered why she had come back.

"Glinda… how well do you know Sir Chuffery?"

"Why does it matter? Are you worried about that night we went out to the show? Because that didn't mean anything."

"But do you- don't do that, it tickles- trust him?"

Glinda sat up and looked at Elphaba. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I just think you should be… more careful."

"Are you saying I'm reckless?"

"No, it's just…"

Glinda scowled. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

"Technically it wouldn't be cheating since we weren't actually together. And of course I don't think that. I'm just watching out for you. Just like I've always done." Elphaba replied.

"Sir Chuffery may be persistent, but I don't think he's _dangerous_."

"Glinda, think about it. Since you met him, no other men have tried to court you. And when they do, they never show up again. Don't you find that odd?"

"I just figured they weren't interested."

"Not interested in you?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow. Glinda wasn't _that_ humble.

"You're right. Something is definitely wrong here." Glinda shook her head. "But, what are you saying? That Sir Chuffery… got rid of them?"

"Less competition."

Glinda shivered. "That's a scary thought, Elphie."

"I know. So, all I'm trying to say is just be careful around him. If he's as determined as I think, then there's no limit for him. There's no boundary he wouldn't cross, nothing he wouldn't do. Not until he has what he wants."

"You said you didn't come here to scare me, yet that's what you're doing!"

"I'm sorry. How about this: I won't leave until I'm absolutely sure you're safe from his clutches. Is that better?"

The blonde smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Later on, after the heat between them had passed, they lay together, Elphaba asleep with her arms around the blonde. Glinda laid her head on Elphaba's chest, just below her throat and listened to her steady breathing. She closed her eyes and smiled, hoping that this moment, this moment of perfect bliss would never end.

Because for the first time in five years, Glinda felt truly loved.

**End of chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all readers and reviewers and as always, please leave a review! Thank you!**


	7. Seven Years Ago

**Chapter 7! I won't be able to update for a few days after this…**

When Glinda woke up the next morning, she found herself lying on the couch in her study. How had she ended up here? She looked over and saw Elphaba sleeping beside her. Now she remembered. Glinda smiled and started to lie back down when her eyes fell on the clock. She shot up.

"Oh, no!" she said, jumping to her feet. Her sudden movements woke the green witch.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba mumbled sleepily.

"Liir is going to be awake soon! I can't let him see me like this!"

Elphaba lay back down and laughed.

"What's funny?" the blonde demanded.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"He doesn't need to know."

Elphaba shook her bead and rolled off the couch. She started to collect her clothes, which had been scattered about the night before.

Glinda had just managed to get dressed when she heard footsteps descending the stairs. She froze.

"Stay here." she hissed before leaving the room.

"Where would I go?" Elphaba muttered, loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Good morning, Liir. How are you?"

The small boy looked up at her. "Fine." A pause. "Auntie, what are you hiding in your study?"

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." Glinda replied. No sooner had she finished her sentence than Elphaba came walking out of the study. "Oh, look! Fae came back."

"Fae!" Liir said happily, running to her and hugging her tightly. Elphaba's hands twitched, wanting nothing more than to push the small boy away from her. Finally, just as she was ready to go through with it, Liir released her.

"Yes. Hello." Elphaba said.

"Auntie said you left."

"I did. But then I changed my mind and decided to come back. Just to make sure everything was running smoothly. Your aunt is somewhat dependent on me. I don't know how she'd get along without me."

Liir laughed and covered his mouth with his hand. Elphaba smiled at the blonde, who smiled back mockingly.

"Well, isn't this nice? Let's have breakfast." Glinda said, herding them into the kitchen. Liir sat down and Glinda went over to start making the food. Elphaba came up behind her and put a hand on the back of the blonde's neck. Glinda tensed up and felt Elphaba lean in close.

"Relax, or he'll know something is wrong." the green girl whispered, her warm breath tickling the blonde's ear.

"I am relaxed." Glinda said through clenched teeth.

"You always were a bad liar." Elphaba said before releasing the blonde and going to make a cup of coffee. Glinda aimed for Elphaba's head with a dishtowel, but the green girl dodged the blow. "And you still have bad aim."

Glinda was about to respond when she heard a knock on the door. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"This early? That man is more of a stalker than a lover." she said. Glinda shook her head before going to open the door.

Sure enough, it was Sir Chuffery.

"Good morning, Miss Glinda. I hope I'm not too early."

"No. Of course not."

"The reason for my coming at such an early hour is that I was hoping you would have breakfast with me. I know this wonderful place that's just down the street."

"Well, I don't know. I can't just leave Liir alone again."

"Go, have fun. I'll watch the kid." Elphaba said, coming up behind her. Glinda looked at the green girl, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"But you said you had some business to attend to." the blonde said. She really meant, "You were the one who told me to be careful around him!"

"I can do it later. Now, go get dressed and don't keep this gentleman waiting too much longer." Elphaba said.

Glinda wanted nothing more than to murder the green girl where she stood.

**-------------------------------------------------**

As soon as the two were gone, Elphaba ran up to Glinda's room. She started looking around the bedroom, opening drawers and going through the blonde's clothes.

"What are you looking for?" Liir asked from the doorway.

"Something your aunt probably hid away." Elphaba replied.

"Check under the bed."

Elphaba looked at him. "That's way too obvious."

"She thinks no one will look there."

Elphaba was skeptical, but got on her knees and peered underneath the bed. Sure enough, Liir was right. Elphaba reached under the bed and pulled out a large crystal ball. She wiped the dust off before setting it on the bed.

"Perfect. Now, let's see if I remember how to use this darn thing."

"Are you going to do magic?" Liir asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, sure. Something like that." Elphaba replied, opening the Grimmerie. As she started to read, she could feel Liir watching her. She paused. "You can get closer, if you want."

The small boy ran beside her and looked over her shoulder as she continued reading. When she had finished, the crystal ball glowed dimly, then went out.

"Come on, you darned thing!" Elphaba said, hitting it. The ball lit up again and this time, a picture started to form. Elphaba smiled and closed the book.

"Is that Auntie?" Liir asked.

"Yes it is. Now we can watch the two of them and see how this Sir Chuffery works."

**-------------------------------------------------**

"So, this friend of yours, Fae. How long have you two known each other?" Sir Chuffery asked.

"Oh, a while. I can't remember the exact numbers."

That was a good, safe answer. Glinda was focusing on being careful, just as Elphaba had told her.

"You know, the color of her skin just intrigues me. Was she born that way?"

"I would assume so."

"You would assume?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it."

"I see." The two were silent for a few moments. "You know, she reminds me of someone."

"O- oh, really?" Glinda said, her heart rate starting to pick up.

"There aren't many people with green skin and I've only heard of one."

"Who?"

"Why, Miss Glinda, you should know."

"Oh, yes. You mean the Witch."

"Is it possible that this Fae is related to the Wicked Witch?"

So he didn't think that Elphaba and Fae were the same person.

"I don't think so. I mean, they're about the same age and-"

_Shut up! You're giving him evidence!_

"And what?" he prodded.

"I've lost my train of thought. Sorry."

Sir Chuffery leaned back in his seat and Glinda tried to look calm.

On the inside, she was panicking.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"The voices are all fuzzy."

"I know, Liir! You just have to listen closely."

"It sounds like they're talking about a witch."

"Yes."

"Who is the Wicked Witch?"

Elphaba almost made a mistake and said her, but caught herself.

"She died before you were born." she replied.

"Oh. Was she bad?"

"She had wicked in her name. What do you think?"

"So? Just because people called her wicked doesn't mean she was. Maybe she was just misunderstood." Liir paused. "Maybe she was just like me."

Elphaba looked at the small boy. "Maybe."

The crystal ball started to flicker. Elphaba hit it again.

"Don't you go out on me!" she said. It flickered again before going out. "Of all the Ozdamn luck…"

Elphaba sighed and stood up.

"Maybe you should be more gentle." Liir said.

"It a thing, not an Animal."

"But maybe…" Liir gently touched the crystal and ran a hand down the side. "Please?" he said, almost as if talking to it. The ball lit up again, showing Glinda and Sir Chuffery once more. Liir looked up at Elphaba, whose mouth was slightly agape.

"See?" he said. Elphaba shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be Ozdamned. Liir, you really are my son."

The words were out before she even realized she had said them. But once she knew, she covered her mouth with her hand.

Liir looked up at her. "What did you say?" he asked softly, not believing what he had just heard.

There was no way out of this now. She couldn't deny what she had said or take it back. Because now it was out; now he knew.

"Who are you, Fae?" Liir asked, standing up.

"Liir, my name is not Fae. My name is Elphaba Thropp and I am the Wicked Witch of the West. Seven years ago, I gave birth to you… and left you for dead."

**It finally comes out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I can't update for a few days, but please, please, PLEASE leave me a review! PLEASE!!! Thanks you!**


	8. No Limits

**Hey, I'm back! But I'll be gone for two weeks shortly. I'll try to get as much in as I can!**

Liir looked terrified and confused, a look that Elphaba found pained her.

The small boy shook his head. "N- no. You're not my mother."

"Yes, I am. Ask Glinda, she was there the night I-"

"No! Auntie would tell me if you-"

"No, she wouldn't. I made her swear to keep it a secret. I didn't want you to ever find out."

"Why?"

"Because… oh, Oz, what's the use in lying? I didn't want you, okay?! I didn't want a child!"

Liir's eyes were starting to fill up with tears and Elphaba knew she should stop, but she continued anyway.

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I went to Glinda. I asked her to keep you. She said no. So I decided that when you were born, I would just kill you. Don't give me that look! Yes, I wanted to kill you! I thought about it a lot.

"When I finally gave birth to you, I was stupid enough to let Glinda convince me to keep you. A year or so went by and I'd had enough! I left and I left you there. I knew Glinda would never have the heart to get rid of you. And there you have it. The wonderful story of your birth."

Tears were running down Liir's face now. He couldn't understand why she was so bitter towards him. What had happened to Fae? Surely this was not the same person who had sat with him in the glider that evening and had given him a pet when Auntie said no?

"You said you wanted to meet your mother. Well, are you happy you did?" Elphaba spat. Liir shook his head. "Next time, keep your nose out of other's business."

"How can Auntie like you?" he shouted suddenly, startling the green witch. "You… you… you're heartless! You are a wicked witch! I wish you were dead!"

And he turned and ran from the room. Elphaba sighed and went after him.

"Liir." she said. He ignored her and ran out of the house. "Liir!" She ran down the stairs and outside, but the small boy was nowhere to be seen. "Liir!" she called.

As Elphaba stood there, a strange feeling crept up inside of her. She realized that when Liir had shouted those last things at her, he had broken her heart.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Liir ran, blinded by tears. All his life he had wanted to know his mother. And now that he had met her, he wished he never had. She had wanted to kill him. _Kill_ him.

And Auntie… had she only taken care of him because Elphaba had left him with her? Auntie had always been so kind… was it only an act? Did she really love him?

Inevitably, because of the tears and the thinking, Liir ran into someone. He fell to the ground and the person turned.

"S- sorry." Liir sobbed. The person took his arm gently and helped him up.

"Liir, what's wrong?"

Liir recognized that voice. The person he had run into was Sir Chuffery.

The small boy shook his head. "W- where's Auntie?"

"She went home. Did you run away again?"

Liir was about to shake his head when an idea popped into his head. He almost reconsidered, but then decided to go through with it.

"Yes. I ran because… because Auntie is in danger!"

"Danger? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"No. You have to come quickly! And call the guards!" Liir grabbed Sir Chuffery's hand and started to run.

"Liir, slow down. What's the trouble?"

"The Wicked Witch! She's still alive!"

**-------------------------------------------------**

"How could you let him run away?" Glinda asked. Elphaba shook her head.

"I didn't let him, he just did it. I tried to stop him."

"Well, you could've tried harder! And did you have to be so blunt about telling him that you're his mother?"

"He wanted the truth and that's what he got."

"He's seven! You don't tell him that you wanted to kill him!"

Elphaba stood up suddenly and went over to the blonde, grabbing her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry that I can't be as sensitive as you, but what's done is done. And now that everything is out and everyone hates me yet again, I might as well just go and murder this Sir Chuffery."

"Elphie, no!"

"It's the only way I can protect you! I'll kill him tonight and then get out of Oz. And this time, I'll actually make it out."

"And if you get caught?"

"At least you'll be safe."

The blonde jerked away from the green girl and crossed her arms. "You make it sound as though I'm the only thing that matters."

"You are. Glinda… I am hopelessly in love with you. And if dying is the only way to keep you out of harm's way, then I'll die."

Glinda turned back to Elphaba. "Do you really mean that?"

"You know I do. I came for you when my father kidnapped you. I sacrificed myself for your life. I killed to keep you alive." The green girl approached the blonde and took her pale hands into her own emerald ones. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. No obstacle I wouldn't overcome to get to you. No person I wouldn't kill to save you."

At this, the green girl fell down on one knee and pulled a ring out of her pocket. The blonde gasped.

"Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands… will you marry me?"

Glinda was speechless. She knew Elphaba loved her, but she had never expected_ this_. She had heard that question many times and each time, she had refused because she had been waiting. Now the time had come. She had to make a decision that could change her life… and Elphaba's.

"Yes. Yes, Elphie!" The blonde was trembling as Elphaba slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Elphaba stood up and Glinda threw herself at the green girl, embracing her tightly.

There was loud knocking on the door.

"Royal Oz guards, open the door!" a voice shouted. Elphaba pushed Glinda behind her and pulled her knife out.

"What are you going to do with that?" Glinda asked shrilly. "They have guns!"

"I'm going to take as many of them down with me as I can." Elphaba replied. There was more banging.

"Elphie, don't get yourself killed! Let's just see what they want." Glinda pleaded.

"Guards don't make conversation. I won't let them hurt you."

The door was broken off its hinges and the guards came running in. One guard grabbed Elphaba and another grabbed Glinda.

"Let go of her!" Elphaba shouted, twisting out of the guard's grip. She spun around and drove her knife into the side of his neck with a yell. She jumped up and kicked the guard that was holding Glinda in the chest. He stumbled back and Elphaba grabbed the blonde.

"Go upstairs!" she said, leading the blonde to the stairs. Another guard grabbed Elphaba from behind and she jerked her head back, hitting him in the face. While he was stunned, she kicked him in the shin and he released her. She spun and stabbed him as well.

Two more guards came up and grabbed her arms, pinning her up against the wall and forcing her to drop her weapon. A third rammed the butt of his gun into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Elphaba leaned over, gasping for breath. The guard hit her again. Elphaba jerked from the impact and she jerked again when she was hit for a third time. She couldn't breathe and she started coughing up blood.

"Stop it!" Glinda cried from the stairs. "Stop hitting her!"

"That's enough." a stern voice said. The guard reluctantly stood down. Glinda looked over at who had spoken.

"Sir Chuffery, thank Oz. Tell them to release her." Glinda said, running to him. Sir Chuffery ignored her and walked up to Elphaba. She glared at him.

"Take her to the prison." he said. The guards dragged a struggling Elphaba out the door. Sir Chuffery turned to leave.

"What are you doing? You're arresting an innocent woman!" Glinda said, stepping in front of him. He grabbed her wrist roughly.

"On the contrary, I'm doing Oz a favor. That woman is the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Elphaba would never harm anyone. She is no more wicked than I am." Glinda replied.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for her."

Glinda jerked her hand away and a smile came across Sir Chuffery's face.

"You know, it really is a pity that she must die. The only thing to decide now is how to do it." he said. Glinda's eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"I don't want to, believe me, but it must be done. The people expect it."

Glinda turned away, a hand over her mouth. Her Elphie… killed. It was more than she could bear.

"Unless…"

The blonde turned back around. "Unless what?" she asked.

"I could spare her life in return for something."

"Anything!"

"Marry me."

Glinda drew back. "Marry you?"

"If you love your green witch enough, then you'll do it." Sir Chuffery moved past her and headed out the door. He stopped just before he left and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll expect an answer by tonight. She dies in the morning." he said before leaving.

Glinda collapsed onto the couch, tears forming in her sapphire eyes. Marry Sir Chuffery or Elphaba dies.

_There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. No obstacle I wouldn't overcome to get to you. No person I wouldn't kill to save you._

Elphaba meant that. So why couldn't Glinda do this one thing for her? The blonde knew what she had to do.

"Auntie?" a small voice asked. Glinda looked up and saw Liir standing in the doorway.

"Liir. You're okay." she said. He walked slowly over to her and Glinda pulled him into her lap. She kissed the top of his head and lay her own on his.

Liir felt her tears on his head.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because… they took Fae away."

"I know who she is. You don't have to keep calling her that."

"Right."

"Did you really love her?"

"Liir, I know she seems mean to you, but you have to understand that she's in a lot of pain."

"She is?"

"Yes. She's lost and confused and while she doesn't know how to show it, she loves you. She's still your mother."

Liir had never realized that before. He then felt bad for what he had done. He knew he needed to tell Auntie the truth.

"Auntie… it was me. I told Sir Chuffery she was here."

"You what? Why?"

"I was upset. I'm sorry."

"Liir… you know that was wrong, don't you?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

Glinda sighed and looked at her ring, the ring Elphaba had given her only minutes before.

_I'll do it for you, Elphie. I'll do anything to save you._

**End of chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	9. In Chains

**Chapter 9! WARNING: mature content in this chapter. And one f- bomb is dropped.**

Elphaba struggled to free herself from the chains that kept her attached to the wall of her cell. There were cuffs around her wrists and ankles and the chains attached to them (and the wall) only permitted her to move about a foot from the wall.

How had he found out? True, he knew where she was and that she was green, but Glinda had told everyone she was dead.

_Glinda._

Elphaba then realized something: Glinda could get in trouble for lying. That was bad. The green girl then decided to tell everyone that she had forced Glinda to say those things. They would believe that and Glinda would be off the hook.

Elphaba heard a door open and then footsteps descending stairs. She put a scowl on as she saw Sir Chuffery standing in front of the bars of her cell.

"It was a clever plan you had. You almost got away with it. I applaud you for that." he said.

"I'm glad you were amused." Elphaba said.

"Getting Glinda to say that you were dead and burning your broomstick… very good."

"Glinda was only a pawn. I bewitched her to say all that. She was weak- minded." Elphaba lied.

"You know, it's funny you should say that."

"Why?"

Sir Chuffery motioned to one of the guards to open the door and then he stepped aside as someone else entered.

"Glinda." Elphaba breathed. The blonde approached the green girl and placed a hand on the side of her face.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." she said.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Elphaba said.

"No, it partly is. It was Liir who gave you up."

"That figures. Still, I suppose it serves me right."

"No! You don't deserve this." Glinda said. "But don't worry. Your life has been spared."

"What? How?"

"I… I'm going to get married to Sir Chuffery."

"WHAT?!" Elphaba roared suddenly, pulling against her chains. Glinda took a step back. "You're going to _marry_ him? After everything I-"

Glinda quickly covered the green girl's mouth with her own. Elphaba let out a muffled noise of surprise and Glinda pulled back.

"If it keeps you alive, yes." the blonde said. Elphaba looked at her, but didn't say anything else. Glinda leaned in again and kissed Elphaba passionately this time. The green girl longed to run a hand through Glinda's blonde curls, but her movements were restricted.

Sir Chuffery had seen enough. He stepped inside the cell and pulled Glinda away roughly.

"That's enough. You're my wife now." he said before pushing her away. A guard took hold of her arm and led her away.

"You bas-" Elphaba started, but Sir Chuffery slammed his fist into her stomach. Elphaba recoiled and her head dropped as she tried to regain her breath.

"She'll do anything for you. But that will change soon enough." he said.

"I will get out. And when I do, you'd better be running." Elphaba said, looking up. Sir Chuffery just shook his head.

"You'll be dead long before that happens. Tomorrow morning, you will die."

"What? You just promised Glinda-"

"I said I would spare your life. That means I won't kill you. But I'm sure the people of Oz feel much differently… and I can't help it if things get out of hand."

"You sneaky son of a bitch."

Sir Chuffery just smiled before turning and leaving. After he was gone, Elphaba let out a yell and pulled on the chains again, but was only greeted by the echo of her own desperate shout and the clinking of the chains that couldn't be broken.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda prepared herself for the first night she would be spending in Sir Chuffery's house. She was uncomfortable with the whole idea of living with this man, but she would make herself do it. For Elphaba.

"Is something troubling you, my wife?" Sir Chuffery asked, entering the room.

"I'm not your wife." Glinda said, turning to face him.

"You will be soon enough."

Glinda didn't like the look in his eyes. Or the tone of his voice.

"In fact, I think we should start practicing now."

Before Glinda could react, he had her pinned down on the bed. The blonde starting writhing beneath him as she felt him tear her nightgown. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized what was going to happen.

Sir Chuffery meant to have his way with her.

Glinda screamed as she felt him enter her roughly.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba was dozing off when she heard the scream. Her head jerked up.

"Glinda!" she shouted. Another scream. Elphaba could feel Glinda's distress and it didn't take her long to realize what was happening. "NO!!!"

Elphaba started pulling on the chains again, this time harder than before. She clenched her teeth and leaned forward with all her weight.

Another scream.

"I'm coming, Glinda! Hold on!" Elphaba shouted. She gave a yell as she felt the chains start to give way. Another yell and one more good yank and the chains were pulled from the wall. Elphaba stumbled forward and a guard approached the door, upon hearing the noise.

Before he even knew what was happening, Elphaba had pulled a knife from her bra and was driving it into his throat. He fell to the ground and Elphaba grabbed his keys. She quickly unlocked the door, not even bothering the undo the cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

"I'm coming, Glinda!" she shouted again, charging up the stairs as she heard another scream.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda couldn't remember a time when she had been in more pain. She was helpless to do anything but scream and sob. Sir Chuffery hit her every time she screamed, but she continued to do anyway. Finally, he hit her in the head so hard that she was left semi- conscious.

Yet she could still feel him entering her, even through her clouded mind.

Sir Chuffery gave a sudden yell of pain and Glinda could make out a green form on top of him.

Elphaba drove her knife as deep as she could into Sir Chuffery's shoulder. He turned and threw her backwards before continuing what he had started. Elphaba leapt at him again with the intention to drive her knife between his legs, but he turned and hit her across the face, sending her away. Elphaba hit the ground and rolled before jumping to her feet again, but Sir Chuffery now had a fireplace poker in his hands and hit her in the face with it.

Elphaba fell to her knees as the metal made contact with her flesh. When she felt the burning, she realized that it was still hot. She felt the poker being brought down on her back and she collapsed, pain coursing throughout her body.

"Stand her up. And keep her there." she heard him say. She was yanked roughly to her feet by several guards and held firmly. Sir Chuffery then went back and finished what he had started.

Elphaba felt as though her heart was being ripped from her body as she watched what he did to Glinda.

She couldn't remember a time when she had sworn more than she did then.

When the deed was done, Sir Chuffery ordered Glinda removed from the room. The two girls struggled to get at each other when they passed, but Elphaba was yanked away harshly.

"Tie those chains to the bed posts. And strip her." Sir Chuffery said, going to his closet. When he came back, Elphaba was between his bedposts, naked, her limbs securely fastened.

"You fucking bastard. I'm going to make you pay for what you did." Elphaba spat.

"You're a clever witch. But not that clever. It is you who will pay." Sir Chuffery retorted before he brought the whip down on Elphaba's torso.

Elphaba inhaled sharply, but didn't cry out. She didn't cry out when he hit her a second time. Or a third time. She would not give him that satisfaction, no matter how many times he hit her.

Several minutes later, Elphaba's body was covered in bleeding welts. Yet she hadn't uttered a single cry.

"You're stronger than I thought. But everyone has their breaking point." Sir Chuffery said. He raised the whip again and this time, he hit her between her legs.

Elphaba forced herself to keep her mouth closed. The pain was more intense than anything she had felt before. He hit her in the same place again. Elphaba bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed.

_Remain silent, remain silent, remain-_

Another hit, this time harsher than before. Elphaba closed her eyes and winced.

Another crack of the whip.

Elphaba screamed.

And darkness overtook her.

**End of chapter 9. This one was a bit more graphic, I know. Sorry if it doesn't feel like it fits… Anyway, thanks to all readers and reviewers. Please keep sending those reviews in! Reviews are love.**


	10. Hello Stranger

**Chapter 10!**

After Sir Chuffery had had his fun, he called Glinda back in. The blonde came and gasped when she saw Elphaba.

"Look! This is your green warrior. What do you think of her now?" Sir Chuffery asked. Glinda approached Elphaba and stroked her face softly.

"Nothing will ever change how I feel. You're the monster." Glinda said, turning to face him. She was trembling and still somewhat in shock from what had happened, but she wanted to be strong for Elphaba.

"Glinda…" she heard a voice say. Glinda turned back around.

"Elphie."

The green girl had her eyes open weakly and she smiled when she saw the blonde.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you." she said.

"You suffered for me. I couldn't ask for more from you." the blonde replied, running her hands down the emerald chest. Elphaba winced and Glinda pulled away.

"If I kill her, you will only see her, won't you?" Sir Chuffery asked.

"Yes. Only her." Glinda said.

"That is why I will let her live. You will never know if she is alive or dead. Or with another. Now, look upon each other for the last time."

Glinda's sapphire eyes filled with tears as she looked into Elphaba's dark chocolate brown ones. Her pink lips met Elphaba's green ones and the two stayed there for a while. Finally, Glinda pulled away and left the room, head down.

Elphaba watched her go and pulled at the chains half- heartedly, but she knew it was hopeless.

She and Glinda just weren't meant to be together.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba was thrown into the streets of the Emerald City roughly. She winced as she hit the ground, aggravating her wounds. She stood up and pulled her cloak tighter as she started walking away from Sir Chuffery's house.

She couldn't believe this was it. She couldn't believe she was giving up. Glinda had been counting on her and she had let her down. Now Sir Chuffery had the blonde and there was nothing Elphaba could do about it.

She arrived at Glinda's house and went inside, expecting it to be empty. She found Liir sitting on the couch.

Elphaba was filled with rage when she saw the boy.

"You." she growled. Liir jumped up. "You started all. This is al your fault!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't expect-"

"Shut up!" Elphaba shouted, knocking a vase off the table. It shattered as it hit the floor. "Because of you, I had to watch while Sir Chuffery defiled the only person I ever loved! Do you know what that feels like?"

Elphaba had the boy by the front of his shirt now and was holding him off the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he kept saying over and over, but Elphaba didn't want to hear his excuses. She dropped him and suppressed the urge to kick him.

"Don't you EVER try to talk to me again, do you hear me? I don't even want to see your face again. Understand?"

The boy nodded before running to his room and closing and locking the door behind him.

Elphaba went up to Glinda's room and sat on the blonde's bed.

"I'm sorry, Glinda. I'm so sorry."

**-------------------------------------------------**

It was a prison. Even though she was free to walk about the estate, Glinda was still in a prison.

It was hard to live with the thought that she would never be able to see Elphaba again. And if life with Sir Chuffery was going to be like it was last night… she would never make it past a week.

Either he would kill her… or she would do it herself.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba couldn't believe it had been three days since the incident. It was torture, thinking about all the things that Sir Chuffery could be doing to Glinda. She yearned to go back to the estate and rescue the blonde, but she knew it was impossible. There were too many guards and it would destroy Glinda if Elphaba were killed.

So she was helpless. She could think of no way to save her love. Every plan she came up with always ended the same way: with her death.

It frustrated Elphaba to no end. She was so irritated that many of Glinda's things were broken over those three days when Elphaba threw one of her angry fits.

And the whole time, Liir stayed in his room. Elphaba was sure he came down at night to get food or use the bathroom, but she never saw him. He had taken her words to heart. A small part of her felt bad but a much larger part if her told her that to was exactly what he deserved. After all, it was his fault that all this had happened, wasn't it? If he hadn't told Sir Chuffery she was the witch-

_But what made him do that, O green one?_

This caused Elphaba to wonder if maybe it was her own fault. Maybe if she hadn't been so harsh to Liir… maybe if she had just told him that she was his mother… could this have been avoided?

Elphaba didn't want to, but she needed to have a talk with her son.

"Liir?" she said, knocking on the door. No response. Elphaba pushed the door open gently. Liir was huddled in a corner, head down. "Liir? Listen, we need to talk."

The small boy turned slowly to face her.

"It's my fault."

"No. It… it's my fault. I should've been… less blunt when I told you that I was your mother. I guess… I'm not used to handling children. I think that's why I didn't want you. I didn't want you to grow up with someone like me for a mother. I… I wasn't ready to have a baby."

Liir looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said, opening her arms. The boy's eyes grew wide before he ran to her. Elphaba embraced her son tightly, running a hand through his hair. Under any other circumstances, she would avoid this kind of contact, but right now, Liir was all she had.

"I love you, mom." he said. Elphaba's breath hitched in her throat. She had never been called that before and she found, to her surprise, that she kind of liked it.

"Ditto." she said.

There was a knock at the door.

Elphaba released Liir and went downstairs, her son right on her heels. When she opened the door, she had to stop her jaw from dropping.

"I heard you were in a bit of a fix."

Fiyero Tigular was standing in the doorway.

Fiyero Tigular, the father of her son whom had been murdered by the Gale Force, was standing right in front of her.

Fiyero Tigular, the prince of the Vinkus and the man she never wanted to see again, was still alive.

**End of chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I'm not destroying this story… you would tell me if I were, right? Anyway, please, please keep sending in those reviews! Thanks to all who are still reading!**


	11. Playing with Fire

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE _GALL_ TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE?!"

Fiyero and Liir were both taken aback at Elphaba's sudden outburst.

"Like I said, I heard-"

"I know what you said! Get out!"

"Elphaba-"

"GET OUT!!!"

Elphaba pulled out her knife and raised it, but Fiyero grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Fabala." he said sternly.

"I told you to never call me that again." she hissed.

"Would you just calm down for a minute and let me explain?"

Elphaba scowled. "All right. Explain to me how you're still alive."

"That's a long story, one we don't have time for."

"And that's a pitiful excuse."

"Do you want to save Glinda or not?"

Elphaba stopped. He knew.

"I came because I know she's in trouble. And I thought… you might need some help."

"I don't need your help." Elphaba spat.

"Really? Then why is Glinda getting married to Sir Chuffery instead of you?"

"How do you know about that?"

He grinned. "Lucky guess."

"Fiyero, you sneaky-"

"I've heard it all before."

Elphaba pushed Fiyero away from her and crossed her arms. He noticed that she didn't stow away her knife.

"Why did you really come?" she asked, a bit softer.

"I just want to help… and apologize."

Elphaba let out a laugh. "So that's what this is about. You think that if you help me, I'll forgive you."

"I don't need forgiveness."

"You want to clear your own conscience."

"Is that a crime?"

Elphaba shook her head. "It's a little late for apologies." she said, putting an arm around Liir. Fiyero looked down at him for the first time and right away, he knew Liir was his son.

"So, this is the result." he said.

"Unfortunately." Elphaba said. "But I'm not good with kids. Why don't you tell him?"

Fiyero looked back at Liir, unsure of what to say.

"Let me guess. You're my dad." Liir said.

"He's smart. He got that from you." Fiyero said.

"Well, he obviously didn't get it from you."

"I deserved that."

"And you deserve this."

Elphaba punched Fiyero in the face. He put a hand to his nose.

"Yeah, I guess I did." he said. His hand dropped. "Okay, now that that's been settled, how are we planning to rescue our little blonde witch?"

"We?"

"Come on, Elphaba. You know you can't pull this off on your own."

Elphaba hated to admit it, but she knew Fiyero was right. She couldn't do it on her own. But what help could Fiyero possibly be?

Then an idea came to her.

"Fiyero… you're a prince."

"Yes…" he agreed.

"You have a lot of power in the Vinkus."

"Yes…"

"How do you feel about making deals?"

"Elphaba, where are you going with this?"

"Sir Chuffery is a man who likes to be in control. He likes to have power."

"So does every other man. What's your point?"

"Tomorrow, you arrange a meeting with him. Tell him you want to discuss the future of the Vinkus… and strike up a deal."

"I see… how does this help us?"

Elphaba groaned. "Just listen, you idiot." she said, slapping him in the back of the head. "Here's what we'll do."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Fiyero pulled on his too tight shirt collar.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he whispered.

"It'll be fine. Just stick to the plan. And don't screw this up."

"Easy for you to say. How about I hide in the bushes and you go in there and-"

Fiyero was cut off as the doors opened and a guard led him into the house. He was led to a large room where Sir Chuffery and Glinda were. The two stood as he came in.

Glinda's eyes grew wide when she saw him. Elphaba said he was dead.

"Fiyero Tigular. It is nice to see that you still remain in the land of the living." Sir Chuffery said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Sir." Fiyero said.

"Please, sit."

The three of them sat down, Fiyero in a chair and Sir Chuffery and Glinda on a sofa.

"So, tell me, what brings you here?" Sir Chuffery asked.

"The western wind blew me in." he said, looking at Glinda. She then realized that it was a code. He was talking about Elphaba. Was she here?

"And I wanted to talk business with you."

"Business?"

"Yes. You see, I'll be coming to power soon in the Vinkus and I was wondering if you would like a position on my council. You and your wife, of course."

Glinda noticed Fiyero's eyes flick to the left. It was so quick she almost missed it. She turned her gaze ever so slightly and her eyes fell on the window behind the prince.

She quickly turned her gaze back to the two men, not wanting to attract attention.

Elphaba was hiding in the plants outside the window.

She had come for Glinda.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba watched the conversation from her place in the bushes. Damn! Sir Chuffery had brought Glinda with him. Well, she had been expecting that, but it still made things more difficult.

"You there! Turn around!"

Shit. A guard.

Elphaba stepped away from the window and turned slowly.

"What are you doing here?" the guard asked.

"Just observing." Elphaba replied. The guard made to grab her arm.

Her knife was in his throat before he had a chance to make any noise. His body fell to the ground, lifeless. Elphaba slipped her knife away and pulled him into the bushes. That would buy her some time. But not what she needed.

"Time for a change of plans." Elphaba muttered.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Fiyero wondered where Elphaba was. She should have raised the alarm by now. Had something happened to her? Had she been caught?

More importantly, how much longer could he keep stalling?

"You seem troubled." Sir Chuffery said.

"Me? No. I'm just... thinking. The future of the Vinkus is very important."

"Of course."

Fiyero raised his glass again to drink more of the wine Sir Chuffery had poured.

He almost choked.

"Are you all right?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. Just went down the wrong pipe." Fiyero replied. That was a lie. What had made him choke was the fact that Elphaba was coming up behind Sir Chuffery, so quiet he almost didn't believe she was there.

Elphaba pulled out her knife. Images of what Sir Chuffery had done to Glinda flashed through her mind. She could still hear Glinda's screams and she could remember how helpless she had been to stop it.

She was going to deal with this her way.

She was right behind Sir Chuffery now. His throat was bare and unprotected beneath her… one quick swipe and he would be dead.

She raised the knife.

Just as she brought it down, Sir Chuffery turned around and pushed the knife into Elphaba's chest.

The green girl gasped. How… how had he known?

Glinda screamed as Elphaba fell back, the knife still stuck in her chest. Sir Chuffery stood.

"You must have a death wish." he said, approaching her. Elphaba didn't move. He got closer. She still didn't move. When he was right over her, Elphaba leapt up, her knife in her hand. She tackled him to the ground.

"Fiyero, get Glinda out of here!" she shouted. Fiyero took the blonde's arm and pulled her from the couch.

"No, no! Elphie!" Glinda said, resisting.

"Glinda, come on! She'll be fine." Fiyero said. Glinda's eyes met Elphaba's for a second. The green girl nodded and Glinda understood. She had to go with Fiyero.

"Fiyero… don't forget the plan." Elphaba said. The prince nodded before he and Glinda ran.

Sir Chuffery threw Elphaba off of him and she landed on her feet.

"I said I would make you pay for what you did and I meant it. No one hurts Glinda. No one." Elphaba said. She leapt at him again.

_This time, you will die._

**-------------------------------------------------**

Fiyero led Glinda from the house and stopped once they were inside. He then reached into his pocket and extracted a small box.

"What is that?" Glinda asked.

"A little something Elphaba made."

"What does it do?"

"Once I throw it at the house, it will start a fire."

"You're going to set the house on fire?"

"That's the plan."

"But Elphaba's still in there! You can't!"

"I have to."

"But-"

"Look, Glinda, she's doing this for you!" Fiyero shouted. "So, for once, just shut up and trust her!"

Glinda was taken aback, but didn't say anything more. Fiyero opened the box and threw it down. At first the fire was small and he feared it wouldn't work, but it soon grew stronger and in no time at all, the fire was spreading up the side of the house.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba hit the wall hard and ducked as Sir Chuffery threw another punch. She jammed her knife into his side. He swung again, but Elphaba could tell the pain impeded his movements. She had already stabbed him several times. Now she just had to wait for the right time to go in for the kill.

Sir Chuffery grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. She rolled and he came at her again. Elphaba gave a yell and threw her knife. The blade punctured his throat and he stopped. Elphaba sat on the ground, ready to move if she had to. Sir Chuffery made a strangled noise before falling to the ground.

Elphaba sat, breathing heavily. He wasn't moving. He was dead.

_So why doesn't it feel right?_

Because killing him wouldn't erase what he had done.

_That sucks._

Elphaba stood up and pulled her knife from his throat. As she wiped the blood off on his shirt, she heard a creaking noise. She looked up and managed to jump out of the way just as a fiery ceiling beam came crashing down.

Crap. She had forgotten about the fire. She needed to get out of here now. Elphaba started running and put a hand to her chest. She hadn't been paying attention to her wound during the fight and now it was bleeding profusely. She continued running through the house, desperate to find an exit.

Where was the damn exit?!

Finally, she saw a door. She started towards it, but the smoke was getting to her. She had been exposed too long. She started coughing and fell to her knees. Elphaba crawled towards the door, determined to get out.

The smoke was really thick now. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last.

She finally reached the door. Elphaba reached up for the door handle. She was so close… a little more.

Another coughing fit seized her and she fell back down.

No, she couldn't die like this. Not like this. Not when freedom was within her reach.

Elphaba forced herself up one last time and this time, her hand closed around the handle. Her flesh sizzled as the metal burned her hand, but she turned the handle and yanked the door open.

Elphaba dragged herself from the house and outside. She managed to get a few feet away before she rolled onto her back and blacked out.

The house crackled and burned behind her as the hungry flames consumed it.

**End of chapter 11. As usual, hope you enjoyed it. And thanks to all readers and reviewers. I'm leaving tomorrow (7/29) and will be gone for two weeks. More will be coming when I get back! Thanks and please send in those reviews!**


	12. Shot Through the Heart

**Hey! I'm back! I see everyone is ready for more, so here you go.**

Glinda watched as Sir Chuffery's house was engulfed in flames. She hoped that Elphaba had made it out safely, but she remembered that the green witch had been stabbed. Had she been too injured to escape? What if Sir Chuffery had killed her?

Glinda looked down at the ring on her finger and tears filled her eyes. What had happened to the happy life she and Elphaba were finally going to lead? Why was the world set on keeping them apart? Could it be that they weren't meant to be together?

_No. Elphaba loves me and I love her._

"How are you holding up?" Fiyero asked, coming up beside her. Glinda sighed.

"I just want her to be okay." she said, her eyes still on the rising smoke. The two were silent for a while, then Fiyero cleared his throat.

"Glinda… if this doesn't pan out, would you maybe consider… would you…" His voice trailed off and he looked down. The blonde looked at him.

"What?" she asked, curious to see what he had to say.

"Would you marry me?"

Glinda wouldn't have been more surprised if he had slapped her. It certainly felt like he had. Marry Fiyero? She had only known him from school and besides, he and Elphaba…

AWKWARD

"Fiyero, that's very kind of you, but I'm already engaged." Glinda said.

"I suppose that's to be expected. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Elphaba." Glinda said without thinking. A few seconds later, she realized what she had said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said slowly. "You're getting married to Elphaba?"

Well, there was no denying it now.

"Yes."

"I always knew you two liked each other, but… you're going to get married to Elphaba?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, I mean… she's a woman. You're getting married to a _woman_."

"I'm sorry if that doesn't sit right with you." Glinda spat before turning and heading back into her house.

"Glinda, wait. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just… surprised." Fiyero said, following her. "But if Elphaba doesn't come back-"

"She is coming back."

"But what if she doesn't?"

Glinda stopped, tears filling her eyes. Why did Fiyero keep saying that? It was almost as if he didn't want her to come back.

"Elphaba is coming. She loves me. And I love her."

**-------------------------------------------------**

_I forgot how much being stabbed hurts._

Elphaba groaned as she sat up. She put a hand to her chest. The wound was no longer bleeding, but she knew she needed to get it patched up soon.

The green girl struggled to her feet. She took a few steps and stumbled. She managed to catch herself before she fell. Elphaba shook her head and took a few more steps. Better.

The smell of smoke reached her. She looked over at the remains of Sir Chuffery's house. Her plan had worked. He was finally dead.

Elphaba pulled her cloak closer to herself and started for Glinda's house just as people started to gather in front of the wreckage.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda sat in the glider with Liir, watching the sunset. She pushed the glider gently back and forth with her feet. Liir lay against her and she had an arm around him. Finally, Liir looked up at her.

"Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"Is mother going to be okay?"

Glinda paused. It was the first time she had heard Liir refer to Elphaba as "mother".

"I don't know." she said truthfully.

"Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love her?"

A tear ran down the blonde's face. "Yes."

Killjoy, who had been lying on the ground at their feet, raised his head. He stood up and gave a howl before taking off.

"Killjoy!" Liir called after the wolf. He squirmed off the glider and chased after his pet.

Glinda sat for a few minutes alone before she heard Liir calling for her.

"Auntie! Auntie, come quick!"

His voice sounded urgent. Glinda stood and followed the path Liir had taken. She found him and Killjoy a few seconds later. And something else that caused her to gasp.

"Elphie." she breathed. The green witch was lying on the dirt path and Liir was holding onto her arm, trying to help her up. Glinda rushed over to them and pushed Liir aside gently. She then managed to get Elphaba onto her back and carried her up to the house.

Once inside, Glinda laid the green witch on the couch.

"Liir, go upstairs and get some bandages and a bottle of oil from my room." she said. Liir didn't move, but instead was staring at Elphaba's wound and blood- stained clothing. "Liir!"

The small boy snapped out of his trance and ran upstairs. Glinda turned back to the green witch and ran a hand down the side of her face.

"Why do you always have to get injured because of me?" she whispered.

"Here, Auntie." Liir said, holding out the objects Glinda had asked for.

"Thank you." the blonde said, taking the bottle of oil. Glinda pulled Elphaba's clothes away, revealing the knife wound. She then put some oil onto a cloth and was about to start cleaning the wound when Elphaba grabbed her wrist. The green girl opened her eyes.

"Glinda."

"Shh. Everything's all right now." Glinda said soothingly. She put the cloth to Elphaba's wound. The green girl grunted.

"That stings." she said.

"Hold still and it won't hurt as much."

Elphaba would have protested, but Glinda pulled the cloth away and started to bandage the gash.

Liir came up beside his mother. He put a hand on her arm lightly.

"Are you hurt because of me?" he asked. Elphaba looked at her son.

"No. This isn't your fault, Liir." she replied. Glinda finished the bandaging and started to stand.

"You're lucky. That knife could've pierced your heart." she said. Elphaba put the blonde's hand over her heart. Glinda looked into Elphaba's dark eyes.

"I'm not so sure it didn't." the green witch said. Glinda leaned back down and her lips met Elphaba's.

"So I guess it is true. You two really are together."

The two girls looked up. Fiyero was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"You're still here?" Elphaba said, not bothering to hide her disdain.

"Hey, I helped you get your partner back. I have every right to-"

"You don't have any rights here. You gave those up when you got me pregnant."

"You always say that like I forced you."

"You took advantage of me at a time when I was emotionally and mentally unstable!"

"You wanted it! Every night, begging for love, writhing with passion, screaming out-"

"ENOUGH!"

Glinda, Fiyero, and Liir jumped. Elphaba was practically shaking with rage.

"You… out… now…" she sputtered, so angry that finding the right words was difficult. Fiyero chuckled just shook his head before leaving.

"Elphaba, you really should learn to control your temper.' Glinda said after he had been gone for a few minutes.

"You would be angry too if you were me! That bastard." Elphaba said. The blonde shook her head. "Don't give me that!"

"Elphie, please. Just rest."

**-------------------------------------------------**

The sound of shattering glass jerked Elphaba from her sleep. The green witch rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. She fought with the tangled blanket for a few minutes and jumped to her feet after freeing herself. She ran into the kitchen to where Glinda was standing with a newspaper in her hands, a broken coffee mug at her feet.

"Glinda, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, going over to her. The blonde just shook her head. Elphaba didn't see any profuse bleeding and the blonde didn't seem to be in any danger, so she kneeled down and started picking up the fragments of the broken mug.

"Elphaba… was Sir Chuffery in the house when it burned down?" Glinda asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Glinda. He was dead when I left him. You don't have to worry. He won't hurt you anymore." Elphaba stood up. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Elphie," Glinda said, her voice shaking, "they didn't find his body."

"What?!" Elphaba shouted, grabbing the paper. "No, that can't be right. He was dead, I saw-"

The green girl looked at the blonde.

"He's still out there. Oh, Elphaba, he's still out there!" Glinda said, falling against the green witch and clinging to her clothing. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tightly.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise."

_And this time, I intend to make sure that happens._

**Thank you to all for being so patient!**


	13. And You're to Blame

**Chapter 13!**

"Glinda, neither you nor Liir are allowed to leave the house." Elphaba said as she buttoned up the top of her dress and put her cloak on.

"Elphaba, don't you think that's a little-"

"It's the only way I can protect you!" Elphaba snapped.

The blonde sighed, but didn't protest. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get food and that's all you need to know."

"You're going to get more than food, aren't you?"

"I said that's all you need to know."

Elphaba grabbed the door handle and sighed before turning back around. "I'll be back soon. Lock the door behind me." She opened the door and was about to walk out when she felt a tug on the back of her cloak. She looked down.

"I want to go with you." Liir said, looking up at her.

"It's too dangerous. You have to stay here." Elphaba replied, trying to pull her cloak away, but Liir had a firm grip on it. He continued looking at her, his icy blue eyes full of determination. "I said, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not scared. I'm brave, like you."

"Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Elphaba said, but as the words left her mouth, she realized who she sounded like. She looked at Glinda. Hadn't Glinda said the same thing to her before? Besides, she wasn't even being brave. She just wanted to protect the people she loved. She was scared, yes, but she couldn't let it show.

Elphaba cleared her throat. "I… Glinda, tell him."

"He is your son." Glinda replied. Elphaba scowled at the blonde before looking back at Liir.

"You're not coming. And that's final!"

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba held her cloak tightly around herself as she strode purposefully through the streets.

"Stop dragging your feet and keep up." she hissed. Liir quickened his pace and stepped on Elphaba's cloak for the third time. Elphaba stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. Her temper was almost to its boiling point, yet she forced herself to remain calm.

"Liir, when I say speed up, I expect you to be _beside_ me, not directly _behind_ me." she said, yanking her cloak out from under his feet.

"Sorry." he said meekly. Elphaba suddenly stiffened. "What?"

"Come on." she said, taking off again at a brisk pace. Liir quickly followed, wondering what had set her off like that.

"Wha-" he started, but Elphaba shook her head, signaling that conversation was unadvised.

They didn't speak the entire way to the market and once they had arrived, Elphaba let out a sigh.

"We were being watched." Elphaba offered as an explanation when Liir looked at her.

"How did you know that?" he asked, eyes wide with awe.

"Just something I'm good at." Elphaba said as she started looking at the food. "What does Glinda normally buy?"

"Vegetables." Liir said, making a face. Elphaba grinned.

"They're good for you."

"Then why don't they taste good? That would make more sense."

"Few things makes sense, kid."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda tried to keep herself from watching the clock, but she found her gaze constantly wandering over to it. She couldn't help but worry. Not only did she have to worry about Elphaba, but Liir as well.

_Don't worry. Elphaba won't let anything happen to him._

Would she? After all, she had never really liked Liir.

_That was then. She's changed._

Glinda had to stop doubting her lover. Elphaba knew what she doing. She was in control… just like always. She knew how to handle anything and she was always calm and-

Glinda became aware of the fact that her lower muscles were tightening at these thoughts. Even though there was no one around to see, she could feel her face growing hot. Just the thought of Elphaba made the blonde-

More tightening. And wetness.

The blonde stood up from her seat at the kitchen table and headed upstairs to her room. Maybe being confined to this house with Elphaba wouldn't be so bad… she knew what she wanted to do when the green witch came back.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba left the market with a brown paper bag under her arm. Liir followed, also holding a bag with both hands. He could barely see over the top of it.

"Come on, Liir. We have to get back." Elphaba said.

"Auntie usually takes her carriage."

"That's too conspicuous."

"What does that mean?"

"Means we would stick out."

"Oh."

Elphaba stopped at the edge of the curb as she waited for a carriage to pass. Liir, however, couldn't see because of the bag and continued walking right into the street.

"Liir, stop!" Elphaba shouted, jumping out after him. She grabbed the small boy, lifted him into her arms, and jumped back just as the carriage went whizzing by. She stood, watching it go, then turned to Liir angrily.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?! Don't you know you could've been hit?!" she shouted. She would've continued, but she saw that Liir was crying, his head against her and his hand tightly clutching her clothes. Elphaba's eyes softened and she ran a hand through his hair. She picked up the bag she had dropped and continued walking to Glinda's house, still carrying her son.

And although she wouldn't admit it, Elphaba had been afraid. She had been afraid of losing her son. And that scared her more than anything.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda peered out the window when she heard a knock on the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Elphaba.

"Elphie, I was so worried about you! What took you so long?" the blonde said as she opened the door.

"No need to get upset. Here's your food." Elphaba said, handing the blonde the bags before walking off. Glinda looked at the bags, then set them on the kitchen table before going after the green witch.

She followed Elphaba upstairs and found her putting a sleeping Liir in his bed. Elphaba pulled the covers over him gently and brushed some hair out of his face, smiling slightly. She turned around and came face- to- face with Glinda.

"What?"

The blonde just smiled.

"Don't look at me like that."

The smile got bigger. Elphaba couldn't take it anymore.

"I was scared, okay? When that carriage almost hit him… I was afraid. I was afraid I would lose him. I hate you for making me tell you that!"

"I didn't make you do anything. Much to your credit, Elphie, you told me yourself."

The green witch just shook her head and tried to push past the blonde.

"May I get by?" she asked, looking down at the smaller woman.

"Of course." Glinda said. She didn't move.

"Glinda, this is no time for your silly games."

The blonde still didn't move. Elphaba grabbed her wrists and pinned the blonde up against the wall in the hallway. Glinda looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes and saw the lust in her eyes, but she could also see pain and apprehension. Elphaba was afraid to love Glinda because she was still haunted by what Sir Chuffery had done. Elphaba didn't want to cause the blonde any more pain.

"Elphie… love me."

"I don't want to force you into anything." Elphaba whispered, releasing the blonde.

Glinda ran her hand down an emerald cheek. Elphaba closed her eyes and placed her own jade hand over the pale one, keeping it from moving.

"You never have." Glinda said. Elphaba looked into Glinda's sapphire eyes and saw the same fear and excitement Glinda had seen in her. Elphaba leaned down and attached her lips to the soft skin on Glinda's neck. Glinda wrapped her arms around the green witch as their bodies came closer to each other. The long cloak fell from Elphaba's body and lay in the floor, unnoticed.

"Glinda… Liir." Elphaba said, pulling away. The blonde grabbed the green girl by the front of her clothes and pulled her into the blonde's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"He's not a light sleeper." the blonde said, taking Elphaba's black hat off.

"Lucky for us."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Liir sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes before looking around. He was in his room. Elphaba must've put him here. It was strange. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have. The small boy got out of bed and was about to go call Killjoy when he noticed Elphaba's cloak in the hall. He went over to it and picked it up. Where was his mother?

Liir saw that the door to Auntie's bedroom was slightly ajar. Against his better judgment, he went over to it and peered into the room.

"Elphie, be gentle."

"I thought you liked it rough."

"It's too painful that way. Smoother."

"You're so picky."

"Just finish up please."

"Hold on, my sweet. You can't rush things like this."

"Elphie…"

"Just have patience. I'll do it just the way you like, but like I said, it might take a little bit of time."

"You certainly know how to tease me."

"Only because I love you. Now stop moving around. You're making it harder on me."

**What do YOU think Elphaba and Glinda are doing? Correct answers get you chocolate!**


	14. When Witches Ride Again

**Okay, let's find out what they were doing…**

"This thing certainly has a mind of its own." Glinda said as she held Elphaba's ruined broom as still as she could.

"You would be upset too if you were burned." Elphaba replied as she continued adding straw to the end. "Once it's fixed everything will be fine."

"You are going to smooth it out this time, right?"

"Why? Not fond of the bumpy rides?"

"Not particularly."

Elphaba laughed. "Well, that's not something I can fix. That's just the way it is."

Glinda made a face. "You would think that one would have control over the flight of a broom."

"That broom flies?" Liir said, coming into the room. Both girls looked up, surprised. Glinda dropped the broom and Elphaba scowled at her.

"I told you to hold it still!" she said. "It's very difficult to fix something when the other person keeps dropping it."

Glinda gave Elphaba a look before pushing the broom up with her foot. Since Elphaba was still holding onto it, the end hit her in the forehead.

"Very sneaky." she said, rubbing the now sore spot.

"Wait, wait! You said something about flying. Does this broom fly?" Liir said, trying to regain their attention.

"Once I fix it, yes. The broom will fly." Elphaba said. The broom bucked in her hands and she tightened her grip. "Don't give me that!"

Liir laughed and picked up the other end of the broom. He ran a hand down the wood almost lovingly. Elphaba watched him and her eyes narrowed. He was very unlike her… showing compassion towards almost everything. How could he be so accepting? Didn't he know that would only get him hurt?

"Stop doing that." she said. Liir let go of the broom and looked at his mother.

"What?"

"Stop acting so nice all the time. And stop being so trusting."

"Elphaba!" Glinda said.

"What? You know it's true! Listen to me, Liir. I learned the hard way that you can't trust anyone! It only hurts you in the end."

"Enough! Stop it, Elphaba!" Glinda said. She ushered Liir out of the room and started to leave herself. Just before she left, she turned and looked at Elphaba, her eyes filled with hurt.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"I thought you trusted me."

Elphaba sat, her mouth trying to form words. "Glinda, you know I didn't mean it that way. I… you know what I meant!"

"I didn't realize I had hurt you as well." the blonde said before she left.

"Glinda, don't be like that. Glinda!" Elphaba called after her, but she was ignored. Elphaba gave an irritated sigh and continued fixing her broom alone.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Liir, please pay attention." Glinda said, desperately trying to get the small boy's attention for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You need to work on your math."

"But math is too hard." he whined. "I want to do magic like mother does."

"Liir, I know this might be difficult for you to believe, but magic is much different than you think. You can't just fool around with it."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous. Having magic is a big responsibility."

"But it seems so fun."

"I know." Glinda did know. She had been like that once. At Shiz, sorcery had been the only thing she had wanted to do. But after seeing what Elphaba could do and what she had been through, Glinda had realized that sorcery was just something that was beyond her.

That didn't mean she didn't know how to do it, however…

"If I do some magic, will you pay attention?" she asked. Liir nodded, eyes wide. Glinda looked around, wondering what simple sorcery she could do quickly. Her eyes fell on a copper kettle and she attempted to lift it into the air. She succeeded.

"Glinda, don't bore the poor child. He wants to see sorcery, not parlor tricks." Elphaba said, whizzing into the room on her broom and causing Glinda to lose her concentration. The kettle crashed to the floor and the blonde cast a glare in the green witch's direction.

"Elphaba's flying!" Liir shouted excitedly, jumping out of his chair. Elphaba grinned before swooping down, grabbing Liir's arm, and pulling him up onto the broom in front of her. The small boy clung to the broom with both hands.

"Elphie, be careful!" Glinda said.

"Don't worry. He's perfectly safe." Elphaba said, wrapping one arm around her son's torso. Glinda looked skeptical. She had never trusted Elphaba's broom.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Elphaba asked. Liir nodded.

"No. Unacceptable." Glinda said.

"Please, Auntie?" Liir said.

"Yeah. Please Auntie?" Elphaba said, putting on a mock pout. Despite herself, a small smile appeared on Glinda's lips.

"All right. But be careful. And bring him back before dark."

"Yes, yes." Elphaba said. "Let's go, kid."

Elphaba directed the broom at a window and opened it with her magic right before they crashed into it. Glinda watched as the two flew off and shook her head.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Liir's grin was too wide for his face, but he couldn't help it. He was flying. He was flying through the air, feeling the wind whip his face. All traces of fear had left him the moment they had left the house. He felt as safe as could be with Elphaba's arm around him. Slowly, tentatively he let go of the broom handle and spread his arms out to the sides. He didn't care how ridiculous he looked because really, how many kids had a mother who could take them flying on a broomstick?

_None. Only mine._

Liir felt like the luckiest kid in the world.

Elphaba watched her son. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's the best feeling in the world." Liir replied. Elphaba smiled.

"Higher?"

"Higher."

The two climbed higher into the sky, as high as Elphaba knew they could without suffocating. Once they had reached their peak, Elphaba leaned down close to Liir.

"Hold on." she said before releasing control of the broom. The broom turned back towards the ground and it became a freefall. Liir held onto the broom, feeling his eyes water as the wind raced past them. The ground was coming up awfully fast… Liir feared for a second that they would hit, but at the last minute, Elphaba pulled up and they were flying normal again. Elphaba pulled the broom to a stop and the two sat, suspended in air.

"Did I scare you?" she asked.

"Not for a minute."

"Again?"

"Again."

Elphaba never realized how happy being a mother made her. It was the happiest she had felt in a long time.

_I guess Fiyero was useful for something after all._

**-------------------------------------------------**

When the two arrived back at Glinda's house, it was almost dark. Liir had fallen asleep on the way back and Elphaba flew gently to avoid waking him.

"Did you have fun?" Glinda asked as she took the small boy into her arms.

"Can't you tell?" Elphaba replied, dismounting her broom. The blonde smiled and carried Liir to his bed. She tucked him in gently and kissed his forehead before leaving his room and closing the door.

"All right. Your turn." Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"What?" the blonde said, but Elphaba was already starting for the back door. "Elphaba, no!"

"Glinda, yes!"

"We can't just leave Liir-"

"Killjoy is here."

"He's an animal."

"He's a wonderful guard dog, er... wolf."

"But-"

"No buts. Just trust me. It won't be any different than when we rode that horse."

"That was on the _ground_! This is different! This is in the _air_!"

"Ladies first." Elphaba said, placing Glinda on the levitating broom.

"Elphie, I really must pro- SWEET OZ!!!"

Glinda's voice went up a few octaves as Elphaba got on the broom behind her and the two took off into the night sky. Glinda would have screamed, but Elphaba covered the blonde's mouth with a jade hand.

"Don't wake up the entire city." the green witch said, releasing the blonde. Glinda, who was now clutching the broom with both hands, didn't reply.

"Are you sure this thing can hold our weight?" the blonde squeaked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course." The broom suddenly shuddered and stopped. "But… I could always be wrong."

The broom started to fall and this time, Glinda did scream. Just before they hit the ground, Elphaba pulled the broom up, laughing. She held the broom still as Glinda hyperventilated, trying to recover. She eventually found her voice.

"ELPHABA THROPP, YOU PLANNED THAT!!!"

"You didn't trust me."

"AND FOR GOOD REASON!!! WHY SHOULD I, WHEN YOU PULL CRAZY STUNTS THAT ENDANGER OUR LIVES??!!!"

"Glinda, would I ever let you fall?" Elphaba whispered.

The blonde paused.

"No. No, you always catch me."

"And I always will."

Glinda turned around and looked into the dark chocolate eyes that belonged to Elphaba Thropp.

"I love you, Glinda." the green witch said before leaning down and capturing Glinda's lips with her own.

Glinda closed her eyes as everything else melted away. She forgot where she was, what time it was, everything. All she needed to know was that she was with Elphaba and that was enough. Because Elphaba would never let her fall.


	15. Rights and Reality

**Chapter 15!**

Glinda was slowly allowing herself to become more comfortable on Elphaba's broom. It wasn't anything like her bubble, but she still liked it. But that was probably just because Elphaba was with her. She could feel the green witch's front pressed into her back as Elphaba kept an arm tight around Glinda's waist. She could feel her warm breath on the back of her neck, could hear her steady breathing.

"Ready to go back?" Elphaba asked. Glinda shook her head.

"I'm just getting the hang of this." she replied. Elphaba laughed.

"I thought you didn't like flying."

"I'm working on not judging things before I try them."

"Sounds like a good philosophy."

"You should try it."

Elphaba smiled and pulled Glinda closer. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Glinda's hair, then sighed.

"We should probably go back. Liir shouldn't be alone for too long, especially in a time like this." she said reluctantly.

"Is that all you can think about? Danger?"

"I can't ignore it if that's what you mean. Ignoring danger does not make it go away, despite what you may think, my sweet."

"But it's all you talk about."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Maybe you should look out for yourself for once."

Elphaba paused. "Glinda… are you worried about _me_?"

The blonde sighed. "Well… you're always so eager to place yourself in harm's way for me. It would be nice if you thought about your own safety for once."

"I'm more concerned with your safety than my own."

"Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

Elphaba stopped. Glinda had used her own line against her.

"Maybe you should try following your own advice." the blonde added.

"I'm not trying to be brave. And I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble finds me." Elphaba said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. New subject."

Elphaba was taken aback. "Okay." she said slowly. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Glinda turned around and pulled the green witch close, kissing her with the intent to cause pain. Elphaba made a muffled noise and the broom almost fell out of the sky, but she quickly regained control.

"For once, you need to learn how to stop talking. Every question doesn't need an answer. Everything doesn't need a reason." Glinda said. "For once, just go with it."

"I'll try." Elphaba said, nodding slowly. The blonde smiled before pulling the green girl in for another kiss.

**-------------------------------------------------**

It was around midnight when the two girls finally arrived back home. As soon as she had helped Glinda off the broom, Elphaba froze. Something wasn't right.

"Elphie, I-"

"Shh. Someone's in the house." Elphaba whispered, interrupting the blonde.

"Who?"

"How should I know?"

The blonde gave her a look and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Just stay here. I'm going to check things out."

Elphaba held her broom in both hands like a weapon and started up the stairs slowly. When she reached Liir's room, she saw that the door was slightly ajar. She leaned against the wall and peeked in cautiously. There was someone in the room, kneeling beside the bed. Elphaba pulled away and took a deep breath. She then counted to three before storming into the room and hitting the person in the back of the head with her broom. They fell to the floor.

Glinda, who had heard the commotion and had followed Elphaba upstairs, lit the oil lamp in the room.

"Is that Fiyero?" she asked. Elphaba sighed.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Always the violent one. Why did you hit me so hard?" the prince asked, standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that wasn't even close to how hard I can hit. And what the hell are you doing here? I specifically remember telling you to never come back! You must have a death wish or something."

"Not particularly…"

"Well, one can be arranged. Hold still!" Elphaba said, raising her broom again.

"Hold on! Give me a minute to explain!" Fiyero said, putting his hands up in defense. Elphaba's eyes narrowed and she lowered her broom a fraction.

"All right. You have thirty seconds before I send you flying out that window." she said.

"I came back because… because I wanted to see my son."

"_Your _son?"

"Yes, my son."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You didn't even know he existed. You got me pregnant, then ran off after faking your death."

"I have a right to-"

"Don't you _dare_ say anything to me about _rights_! I had the right to go to Shiz and have a normal education. Instead I was teased and tortured mercilessly at the hands of ruthless students. I had the right to use my magic in a way to serve the Land of Oz. Instead I was called wicked and turned into a figure for everyone to hate!"

"Elphaba, please-"

"I had the right to have a family and be with the people I loved! Instead my sister was murdered and I had to watch the person I loved suffer! So don't come here and talk to me about what rights you have! You deserve NOTHING! You're entitled to NOTHING! Now get out before I remove your testicles with my foot!"

Fiyero watched as Elphaba finished her rant and stood, breathing heavily.

"You really are bitter, aren't you?" he finally said. This sent Elphaba over the edge, which she had already been dangerously teetering over.

"I said, GET OUT!!!"

Elphaba threw herself at the prince, broom raised high. Fiyero caught her wrists and the two struggled. Fiyero's grip tightened, forcing Elphaba to drop her broom. The prince looked into Elphaba's eyes, which he saw were filling with tears.

"No. No, no, no!" Elphaba sobbed as she fell to her knees. Fiyero went down with her, hurt washing over his features. "What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't because… because I still love you."

"You never loved me."

"You are not always right, Elphaba Thropp. I did love you. And I still do."

Elphaba looked up at him. Her face was tear- stained, but a dull anger was starting to take over.

"Really? That must be why you asked Glinda to marry you."

The prince was taken by surprise. How did she-

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Who told you?" Fiyero asked, looking at Glinda.

Elphaba cackled. "It wasn't her. It was your _son_." Another cackle. "Your son gave you away. And do you know why, Fiyero? I'll tell you why. Because he never belonged to you! He doesn't love you, he loves me! And Glinda too. You're just the father he never knew. It's hard to have faith in something you've never seen."

"You… you witch. You did something to him." Fiyero said, the anger in his voice giving his feelings away.

Elphaba just shook her head, causing Fiyero's temper to rise further.

"You put a spell on him or something! He's my son!"

"He hates you and so do I!"

The two were silent for a few moments, then Fiyero nodded.

"So… that's how it is. That's how it's always been."

"I hate you with every fiber of my being." Elphaba growled.

Fiyero nodded again. "All right. Two can play at this game. He's my son and I'll fight for him. You don't know what you're doing, Elphaba."

Elphaba replied by spitting in Fiyero's face. The prince released her before standing up and wiping the saliva away with his hand.

"Very well. If this is how you want it… so be it."

And he was gone.

Elphaba stood up, slightly trembling. She flinched when she felt a hand on her arm. She almost struck the person, but stopped when she saw it was Glinda.

"Elphie…" the blonde said. The green witch took a deep breath, then broke down. Glinda embraced Elphaba tightly, tears running down her own face.

"I… I don't know what to do. I'm lost, Glinda. I'm so lost."

"Shh. I know. I know."

Neither girl noticed the small boy who had been sobbing quietly to himself the whole time.

**I haven't said this in a while, but thanks to all readers and reviewers! You guys are great and thanks again for being so patient! Please keep sending in those reviews!**


	16. A Prince's Tale

**Chapter 16!**

Elphaba couldn't sleep. Glinda had fallen asleep an hour ago and the green witch usually found her gentle breathing comforting, but she had too many things to worry about tonight. Sir Chuffery was still alive, Fiyero was after her son, and the assassins were still after her head, she was sure. Elphaba sighed and freed herself from Glinda's grip gently. The blonde stirred and let out a small whimper, but didn't wake up. Elphaba sat up and walked out the room, closing the door quietly so as not disturb the sleeping blonde any further. She turned around and saw Liir standing in the hall, looking at her.

"Liir? Why are you awake?" she asked, approaching the small boy. "Go back to bed."

"I heard everything. The fight."

Elphaba cringed. She had hoped that Liir had been asleep the whole time, but she and Fiyero had been arguing rather loudly.

"Is he really going to take me away?"

"No. No, he's not going to get anywhere near you. I won't let him."

The small boy ran to his mother and clung to her. Elphaba looked down and saw several tears run down his face. She picked Liir up and wiped the tears away. There was a slight burning in her fingers, but she ignored it. Her son was more important right now. She felt small fingers on her face and she looked at Liir.

"Your face is all red. Does it hurt?" he asked, withdrawing his hand. Elphaba realized the red marks were probably from her tears.

"Not anymore." she replied. She carried her son back to his room and sat down on the bed. Liir unwrapped his arms from around her neck and settled on her lap.

"Are you going to leave again?" he asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't. Not now. Not with so many dangerous people running around."

Liir shivered and Elphaba ran a hand through his hair. "Are you cold?"

"No. Mom, I… I'm scared."

"Liir, it's okay to be scared."

And although she would never admit it out loud, Elphaba was scared. But she couldn't let Liir see. He couldn't see her fear because he looked up to her. He thought she was brave. Well, she wasn't. She was just reckless.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… will you tell me a story?"

Elphaba felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Telling stories was Glinda's thing, not hers. Still… she should give it a try.

"Okay… once there was a prince."

"Was he strong?"

"Yes, very strong."

"And smart?"

"Somewhat."

"And handsome?"

"Do you want me to tell you a story or not?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. No more interruptions. Anyway, he was brought up in a large castle and given everything he ever wanted. He had clothes made of the finest silk and shoes of the finest leather. He slept in a bed of velvet and ate at a table of gold. And the prince was happy. But not for long."

"Why?"

"What did I say about interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"The prince was unhappy because he was lonely. 'I need some company.' he told his parents. So they went and bought him the finest steed and several hunting dogs. And the prince was happy. But not for long."

"Again?"

"Hush. The prince was tired of his animals. 'I want a human friend. Someone who will love me.' he told his parents. So they went out to look for a woman who would love the prince."

"Did they find anyone?"

"No. All the woman knew of the prince's greed and temper. All declined the offer. The parents searched for six days and came back each day empty handed. And each time the prince grew angrier. 'Whichever girl comes shall have riches beyond her dreams!' he declared, but no one came. The prince kept promising bigger and bigger things, but still no one came. Finally, in a fit of rage, the prince decided, 'Whichever woman comes shall be killed, but I will allow her to choose how she dies!'

"And finally, on the seventh day, the prince's parents found a girl. She was poor and lived on the streets and was struggling to take care of her sick younger sister. She agreed to come, but only if her sister was taken care of. The prince's parents agreed, happy to have finally found someone. So they took the girl back, but when the prince saw her, he was enraged.

'This is who you have brought me? Some street girl?'

'Don't be repelled by my outer appearance. Our looks only last for so long, but our souls go on forever.'

"But the prince merely scoffed at her. He was planning on killing her anyway, so that night, while they were in his room, the prince approached her.

'Tell me.' he asked. 'What would be the worst way to die for you?'

"The girl replied, 'Drowning.' At this, the prince grabbed the girl and dragged her to the well outside the castle kitchen.

'What are you doing?!' she cried.

'I promised that whatever girl came would die, but she would be allowed to choose how she died.'

'Please, no! I have a sister and I'm all she has!' she begged.

"But the prince ignored her pleas and threw her into the well. The girl tried to remain afloat, but she soon disappeared beneath the water's dark surface."

"He killed her!" Liir exclaimed.

"Hold on. The story's not over yet. The prince was quite pleased with himself and turned to go back to his room, but he came face- to- face with the girl's sister.

'What have you done?' the sister asked, even though she knew. 'You killed the only person I had left, the only family I ever knew. The guilt will consume you now.'

"The prince had never felt guilt before, so he ignored the sister. But the next morning, when he awoke, he had a strange feeling inside.

'What is this? I have never felt like this before.' he thought. He got up, but didn't feel like eating at his table of gold or dressing in his fine clothes. Instead, he dressed in commoner clothes and went down to the well. And he was sad. He felt bad for what he had done and wished he could take it back.

"And that's how he lived for the rest of his life. Every day he went down to the well and sat there, wishing he could bring the girl back. All his riches and luxuries meant nothing to him now.

"The prince died sitting beside the well, alone and unloved."

At this, Elphaba stopped and Liir was silent as he thought.

"That's a sad ending for the prince, but he finally learned to love. And I'm sure the girl forgave him when she saw how he had changed." he said.

"Maybe." Elphaba said. "But it's late and you need to sleep, so goodnight."

Elphaba lifted the small boy off her lap and put him into his bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Goodnight, mom. I liked your story." Liir said. He then pushed himself up and kissed Elphaba on the cheek. "I love you."

Elphaba smiled. "Ditto, kid." she said before leaving his room. Outside, she leaned against the wall and put a hand to the spot Liir had kissed. To be so tenderly kissed by a child… it was something she had never expected to know. The green witch smiled slightly, but then she remembered what Liir had said.

_That's a sad ending for the prince, but he finally learned to love. And I'm sure the girl forgave him when she saw how he had changed._

"Do I forgive Fiyero?"

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to all readers and reviewers and please keep sending those reviews!**


	17. A Single White Rose

**Next chapter!**

"Elphie." A pause. Another shake. "Elphie, wake up."

The green witch opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was someone standing over her.

"Glinda?"

The blonde smiled. "Finally. I thought you were going to sleep the whole day."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"In the morning?! Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

The blonde had gone back into the kitchen. Elphaba groaned as she sat up. She didn't know how she had ended up on the couch, but she wished she hadn't. Her neck and back were killing her. She put a hand on the back of her neck and turned her head, trying to crack her neck.

"Feeling the effects of getting old?" Glinda asked as she watched the green girl from the kitchen, a smile playing across her pink lips.

"I'm not old." Elphaba muttered, but Glinda had a point. Elphaba's body wasn't as fit as it used to be when she was younger.

"Lordy, lordy, Elphie's forty." the blonde teased.

"Shut up!" Elphaba said, throwing a pillow from the couch at Glinda. "I'm thirty- eight. Not forty."

"Elphie, we all get old."

"That's easy for you to say. You still look like you're… young."

"Stress can make a person appear older than they really are." Glinda said. Elphaba looked at the blonde and when she saw how serious she was, the green girl burst out laughing. "It's true, Elphie! Why are you laughing?"

"Because you make me laugh, Glinda." the green witch replied. She started to stand, but at that moment, Liir came running into the room. He jumped onto Elphaba's lap, forcing her back down.

"Good morning!" he said happily.

"Yeah, hi." Elphaba groaned. She didn't appreciate being jumped on. She looked down at him. "Why are you so happy anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just really liked that story last night."

"Oh, Elphaba told you a story last night?" Glinda asked in a way that reminded Elphaba of the blonde when she was at Shiz.

"No!" Elphaba said before Liir could respond. "I mean, it was just something I made up on the spot. To make him go to sleep."

The blonde just kept smiling and Elphaba looked away, her face turning a dark green.

"It was nothing, so don't get so excited." the green girl said.

"If you say so, Elphie. All right, Liir, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, can we make some of your chocolate milk?" the small boy asked, climbing off his mother.

"Well, we haven't made it in a while, so… I suppose." Glinda said. Liir grinned and ran to get the supplies.

"What's so special about this chocolate milk?" Elphaba asked, coming up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around Glinda's shoulders.

"You'll have to find out." the blonde replied.

"Here's everything, Auntie." Liir said, coming back into the room. He set down three glasses and Glinda poured the milk before adding the chocolate powder. Elphaba watched, unimpressed.

"So, what makes this so fantastic?" she asked.

"Elphie, must you overanalyze everything?" Glinda asked, handing the green girl her glass. "Why can't you just appreciate the small things in life?"

"That's not in my nature." Elphaba replied as Glinda and Liir both drank from their glasses. Elphaba looked down at hers, then drained it. When she set the glass back down, Liir started laughing.

"What? What's funny?" Elphaba asked. She looked at Glinda, expecting an explanation, but found that the blonde was trying very hard not to laugh. "What did I do now?"

"Elphie… you have a… a…" the blonde started.

"You have a chocolate milk moustache!" Liir said, pointing. At this, Glinda did start laughing. Elphaba quickly wiped it away with her sleeve and glared at the blonde, but it soon changed into a grin.

Glinda was still laughing when something hit the side of her head and broke. She put a hand to it and recoiled when she discovered that it was an egg. She looked at Elphaba, who she knew was the culprit.

"Oops." the green women said. Liir fell out of his seat laughing.

"Elphaba, you- you…" the blonde sputtered. Elphaba sensed that now was a good time to run.

"I'm leaving."

Glinda let out a yell before leaping onto Elphaba's back. The green woman caught the blonde's legs to keep her from falling and stumbled before regaining her balance.

"I can see you're upset." Elphaba said. She felt something break on her head. "Glinda!"

The blonde had managed to grab an egg before jumping onto Elphaba and had smashed it on the green witch's head.

"Now we're even!" she said. Elphaba let go of Glinda's legs and spun, trying to get her off. Glinda clung on with a death grip and Elphaba found herself being choked. She lifted the smaller woman back up to save herself.

Liir, who was over laughing and thought that what the two girls were doing looked like fun, ran over and jumped at Elphaba. Elphaba released the blonde and caught the small boy instinctively, but now she off- balance.

"We're going down!" she announced as she started to fall over. Glinda screamed while Liir laughed. The three fell onto the couch and, after it was apparent no one was injured, they all burst out laughing.

"Pillow fight!" Liir shouted before grabbing a pillow and hitting Elphaba with it. Glinda grabbed one too and joined in.

"Hey! No fair!" Elphaba said, putting her hands up. "All right, that's it!"

Glinda and Liir jumped back and ran as Elphaba grabbed her own pillow and chased after them.

"Here comes the witch! Here comes the witch!" Liir screamed joyfully before ducking as Elphaba swung at him. He hit her in the torso, then ran.

"I'm gonna get you!" Elphaba shouted, chasing after him. She rounded a corner and was hit in the face by Glinda's pillow. The blonde giggled before fleeing. Elphaba grinned and chased after her. She finally caught the blonde and held her around the waist tightly.

"You can't escape me, my sweet." Elphaba said as Glinda laughed.

"No, don't hurt me, please!" she mock pleaded. Elphaba leaned in and kissed the blonde.

"You're mine now." Elphaba said. Glinda grinned, but put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Oh, is there no one to save me?" she said.

"I'll save you!" Liir called from the top of the stairs. He slid down the banister and hit Elphaba repeatedly with his pillow. "Let her go, you fiend!"

Elphaba laughed before scooping the boy up into her arms. "Look what I've caught! A handsome prince!"

"Oh, no!" Glinda said, pretending to be horrified.

"Don't worry! I'll slay the wicked witch!" Liir said.

_Nessa, the house!_

Elphaba put a hand to her head. A twister… a flying house…

_Come on, Nessie. Say something. You can't give up on me now, I love you too much._

_Elphaba… it's time to let go._

_The wicked witch of the east is dead!_

"Elphaba? Elphaba, are you all right?" Glinda's voice pulled her from her flashback.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Liir asked. Elphaba set her son down.

"I… I'm fine." she said. She fled before either could ask her any more questions.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Once she had locked herself in the bathroom, Elphaba leaned against the wall and slid down it slowly, ending up sitting on the floor.

Why had she remembered that? Nessa's death… Elphaba hadn't thought about her sister in years. Nessa would be ashamed and Elphaba felt guilty. Her sister deserved more than that. She then knew what she had to do.

There was a knock on the door. "Elphaba… are you all right?" Glinda sounded concerned.

Elphaba stood up and opened the door. Glinda looked up at her, worry clearly visible in her face.

"Glinda… I know what I have to do."

"What do you mean? Elphaba, you're scaring me. First you space out, then you lock yourself in the bathroom, and now you say you have to do something. What's going on?"

Elphaba took the blonde's hands. "I can't explain it to you. But I can show you."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba walked slowly and Glinda and Liir followed her.

"Where are we going?" Liir whispered, but Glinda just shook her head. Liir understood that that meant it was time to be quiet, so he didn't ask any more questions.

The three came upon a small clearing and Glinda and Liir stopped while Elphaba went ahead. She stopped upon reaching a small rock and kneeled. Elphaba reached down and brushed away the plants that had grown over the inscription.

NESSAROSE THROPP

MAY THE UNNAMED GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR WICKED SOUL

Elphaba read the cruel words and felt a pang of hurt deep inside of her. Nessa wasn't the wicked one. The people who had made this were. Elphaba forced back her tears as she pulled a single white rose from her cloak. Nessa had loved roses. Elphaba placed the flower in front of the rock and fingered the inscribed name.

"I'm sorry, Nessa. I… I really am. Please forgive me." she whispered. Elphaba then stood up and went back to where Glinda and Liir were. She took Liir's hand and led him over to the rock. Glinda watched as the two kneeled together.

Liir ran his hand over the words.

"Auntie Nessarose?" he said, looking at his mother. Elphaba nodded. Liir looked back at the rock before kissing his hand and putting it on the name. He then stood back up and took Elphaba's hand. She cast one last look at the stone before going back to Glinda.

Glinda went by herself to the stone and looked down at it. Elphaba had been the one begging for forgiveness, yet Glinda was the one who should've been doing that. It was all her fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut for once…

_Forgive me, Nessa._

Glinda went back to the others, her eyes filled with tears. The green girl pulled Glinda into a tight embrace as the tears started flowing.

"I- I shouldn't have given her away. This is a- all my f- f- fault, Elphie." she sobbed into the green girl's shoulder. Elphaba just held the blonde tighter and kissed the top of her head.

Elphaba had already forgiven Glinda. But could bear to forgive herself?


	18. The Ruby Slippers

**Look! Another chapter!**

The mood was quite somber when the three arrived back at Glinda's house. The sun was starting to set and Glinda announced half- heartedly that she was going to make dinner. She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Liir and Elphaba to clean up the mess they had made earlier. As he placed the pillows back on the couch, Liir looked at his mother. She was moving around slowly and sighing frequently. Finally, Elphaba just stopped altogether and sat on the couch. Liir approached her slowly and placed a hand on her arm. She flinched at the contact, but gave him a small smile before lifting him up onto her lap. Elphaba ran a hand through his light brown hair absently. Liir put his hands in her jade ones and she looked down at them. The paleness of his skin made her own seem that much more green. She suddenly wished that Liir had at least a tint of green to his skin.

_You don't really though._

No, she didn't. She didn't want Liir to go through the same things she had gone through as a child.

"What was she like?" Liir asked, breaking the silence. Elphaba was about to ask whom he was talking about, but it came to her quickly.

"Stubborn." she replied. "Self- righteous. Aggravating."

"Sounds like you."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Not really. She was… gentle. More understanding than me. Sociable and easy to talk to… if you didn't get her started on religion. Oz, was she devoted to our father and his religion."

"Was she green too?"

"No. But she was crippled. She couldn't use her legs."

"How did she get around then?"

"She had a wheelchair."

Elphaba remembered all the times she had wheeled Nessa around, taking care of her sister's needs. A tear ran down her face, but Liir noticed and wiped it away. She smiled at him.

"You two would have gotten along well." Elphaba added.

"Would anyone like to come for dinner?" Glinda asked, poking her head into the living room. Liir looked at his mother.

"You go. I'll be right there." she said. Liir got off her and went into the kitchen. Elphaba sighed again and put her face in her hands. Glinda watched from the doorway and went over to the green girl. She put a hand on her shoulder, which Elphaba covered with her own.

"I still remember when father sent her those shoes. We were so paranoid that it was another bomb." Elphaba said.

"You were paranoid. And you played that awful trick on us."

"Oh yeah. That was a good one. You should have seen your face. Oz, you looked as though I had lost an arm or something."

"Because you scared me! I thought you were really hurt."

Elphaba smiled at the memory, but another thought came to her.

"Glinda… what happened to Nessa's shoes?"

The blonde froze. She didn't count on Elphaba ever asking about the shoes…

"Well… that farm girl had them, remember?" she said.

"Yeah, but I thought she left. She didn't take them with her, did she?"

"Err…"

Elphaba turned to look at the blonde. She fixed her with a cold stare. "Glinda… where are Nessa's shoes?"

Glinda couldn't take it. "In… the Munchkinland museum."

The blonde cringed, expecting Elphaba to shout or otherwise express her rage. Nothing happened, which scared Glinda even more.

"But I know what you're going to say!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. You're going to say something like 'How could you let that happen? Why didn't you grab the shoes after she left? Why did you give them to that farm girl in the first place? This is all your fault, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands! If you had just let me have the shoes in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

Glinda paused, waiting to see if she was correct.

"Keep going. I'm not done yet." Elphaba said. The blonde sighed in frustration.

"Elphie, this is no time for jokes!"

"Glinda, I know you expect me to be upset. I expect me to be upset, but the truth is, I'm not."

"You don't have to keep yelling at- wait, you're _not_ upset?" The blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No. I guess I knew something like this was going to happen. Those Munchkins would want something of Nessa's to remind everyone that she's dead. The shoes were perfect." The green girl looked down at her hands. "Nessa loved those shoes. I… I just wish they weren't _on display_ as a token of her death."

Glinda was about to respond when the little light bulb in her brain went off. She had an idea.

A wicked, crazy idea that just might work.

**-------------------------------------------------**

The moon had risen high over Munchkinland when Glinda arrived. She made her way through the streets until she reached the museum. She went up the steps and muttered an incantation to unlock the doors. She pushed one open hesitantly.

CREEEEAAAAAKKKK!!

Glinda froze. Surely the noise had woken up half of Munchkinland! She waited. Nothing happened. Glinda stepped inside the empty building and closed the door behind her.

CREEEE- SLAM!

_Since when did those doors become so loud?_

Glinda took a few steps, expecting to be ambushed by guards. None came. She continued her quest, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She wished she had worn quieter shoes. Why did everything fashionable have to be loud? Why couldn't someone make quiet high heels?

WHUMP

Glinda staggered back, uttering a stream of cuss words.

"Stupid marble stand glass box THING!" she sputtered. "Whose bright idea was it to put this thing right in the middle of the room anyway?"

_Yours, genius_, a voice in her head that sounded remarkably like Elphaba's said.

Oh, yeah. That had been her idea, hadn't it?

Glinda regained herself and looked at the display she had run into. Sure enough, there they were. Nessa's slippers, which had once been silver, but when Glinda had enchanted them to allow Nessa to walk, they had turned a ruby red. Glinda then realized that she had forgotten a vital part of her plan: after she took the slippers, what would she put in their place? Surly people would notice if Nessa's slippers suddenly disappeared.

As Glinda thought, her eyes wandered down to her own shoes. She stopped. Her shoes were silver. Could she pull it off?

_But what will I say when they ask about the color?_

"The magic has worn off. Yes, they'll believe that." she said to herself. It would work. It had to.

Carefully, Glinda pulled the glass box off the stand. She almost dropped it, but managed to set it on the floor. She opened the box, then took the shoes out. She took off her own shoes and looked at them.

_We've been through so much…_

Glinda shook her head. They were just shoes! Either her shoes or Elphaba's happiness. Even with this thought, she found it hard to part with her shoes. Still, it had to be done. Glinda put her shoes in the box reluctantly, then put the box back on the stand.

Glinda stood, holding Nessa's shoes triumphantly. To be honest, she was quite proud with her work. Elphaba would be pleased. Glinda turned on her heel and made her way back to the door. Once she was outside and had locked the doors, Glinda remembered she was barefoot. She didn't really want to walk around without shoes and get her feet all dirty… she wondered if Nessa's shoes would fit her. Elphaba wouldn't have to know she had worn them. Besides, it would only be for a little while.

Glinda slipped the shoes onto her feet and found that they fit perfectly. How convenient!

With a smile and a feeling of a job well done, Glinda headed back to her house, the ruby slippers sparkling in the moonlight.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Glinda, why are you wearing Nessa's shoes?"

Elphaba's voice woke the blonde. She smiled at the green girl, but that went away when she saw the green girl wasn't smiling back. In fact, she almost looked… was it anger that washed over her features?

"Oh. I meant to take them off last night. I just wore them to avoid walking on the ground after I left the museum."

"You took them from the museum?"

"I left another pair in their place."

Elphaba's facial expression didn't change. "Oh, lighten up, Elphie. No one will notice."

The green girl shook her head. "That's not what I'm worried about. Glinda, why did you put the shoes on?"

Glinda was starting to become irked. This was not how Elphaba should be reacting. She was supposed to be happy and Glinda told her so, but the green girl just shook her head again.

"Glinda, I appreciate what you tried to do, but I just wish you hadn't put the shoes on."

"I'm sorry I wore your sister's precious shoes! Here, take them back!" The blonde sat up and tugged at the shoe on her right foot, which she planned to throw at Elphaba. It didn't budge. Glinda pulled again. The shoe stayed on as though she had glued it there.

"This is why I wish you hadn't put them on. The shoes form to your feet, Glinda. _They don't come off_. Why do you think Nessa wore them all the time?"

"I thought she just really liked them! You said it yourself!" Glinda said, her voice bordering hysterical. Panic was starting to set in. "How do I get them off?"

"You don't. You have to be dead."

"Dead?! There must be another way!"

"Well, there is another way. I'd have to-"

"Do it!"

"Cut your feet off." Elphaba finished.

"Don't do that!" the blonde shrieked before she burst into tears. "Elphie, all those shoes I have… are you saying I can never wear them again? I'm stuck with these the rest of my life? These don't go well with pink!" she sobbed.

How could her plan have backfired so badly? All she had wanted was to return something to Elphaba that was rightfully hers. If she hadn't been concerned with getting her feet a little dirty, this wouldn't be happening right now!

Glinda felt Elphaba pull her into her arms. The blonde sobbed against her.

"It's not the end of the world, Glinda. I mean, look at the bright side: you won't have to go shoe shopping again."

"B- B- BUT I LOVE SHOE SH- SH- SHOPPING!!! ELPHEEEEEE!" the blonde wailed, a new wave of tears coming on. Elphaba realized she had said the wrong thing.

"I- I'm sure we can figure something out. I'll look in the Grimmerie and see what turns up."

"Oh, yes. Go find that 'remove the shoes from your stupid girlfriend's feet' spell."

"You're not stupid, Glinda." Elphaba said firmly.

"But I put the shoes on."

"You made a mistake. You were trying to do something for me and that means more to me than a silly pair of shoes."

The green girl brushed a few strands of hair out of the blonde's face before kissing her. There were a few moments of silence.

"So… I stole these shoes and gave up my new pair for _nothing_? Boy what a great day _this_ is turning out to be."

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. Please leave more reviews?**


	19. No Guarantees

When Glinda woke up, she found that Nessa's shoes were still on her feet. She had hoped it had all been a bad dream, but no, here was the evidence. The blonde let out a wail before falling back onto the bed. The noise woke Elphaba, who looked over at her.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"_Mumble mumble mumble_." the blonde said miserably into her pillow. The green girl chuckled.

"I'm sure your pillow can hear you better than I can." she said. The blonde sat up.

"I said, the shoes are still on."

"Of course. I thought we discussed this last night. Glinda, my sweet, you're stuck with those."

"You said you would find a way to get them off!"

"I just woke up."

"Well, you should have been thinking about it while you were sleeping!"

Elphaba pulled the blonde into her arms.

"I said I would find a way to get them off and I will. You just have to give me time."

"I can't wait that long!"

Elphaba's pillow exploded, sending white feathers everywhere. Elphaba spit a few feathers out of her mouth.

"You have to remain calm. Those shoes have magic in them, remember? The magic reflects your emotions."

"I'm sorry, Elphie."

"As usual."

Glinda sighed and looked down at her feet. The shoes sparkled in the morning light. How dare they mock her like that! Sparkling innocently.

"Elphie, do you really think there's a way to get these off?" the blonde asked quietly.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I promise that I'll do everything I can to find a solution. And if worst comes to worst, I can always-"

"I will _not_ allow you to cut off my feet, Elphaba! Honestly, for you to even _consider_ the idea!"

"I said if worst comes to worst."

"Can you imagine how much that would _hurt_?" Glinda said, shuddering at the thought. She wasn't good with pain.

"Oh, I could always numb it first. Or just knock you out."

"Elphaba!"

"I'm just kidding!"

Glinda had proceeded to punch Elphaba's arms repeatedly, but she wasn't really doing any damage, so the green girl just laughed, which earned her a scowl in return.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I won't harm anything on your pretty little body."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda's shoes clacked loudly on the floor as she moved about the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Each clack seemed to taunt the blonde until she couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUSH!" she said, looking down at her feet angrily. Liir leaned over towards his mother, who was sipping her coffee and reading the paper.

"Why is Auntie talking to her shoes?" he whispered.

"Liir, there are a few things you should know about your aunt. One is that she likes to confer with articles of clothing." Elphaba replied. Liir just nodded, even though he had no idea what "confer" meant. Liir looked at Glinda again, then realized something.

"Why are you wearing the shoes from the museum?" he asked. The blonde froze.

"Well, I, uh…"

"She thought they were pretty, so she stole them." Elphaba said.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

"Glinda, this is ridiculous. We're arguing like children."

"Are not!"

The green girl rolled her eyes, which only infuriated the blonde more. Elphaba's coffee suddenly blew up in her face. The green witch jerked back, causing her chair to tip over backwards.

"I wouldn't have stolen them if you hadn't been moaning about them!" Glinda said as Elphaba stood up, wiping the coffee away with her sleeve.

"Moaning? Me? I merely stated my position. It was your idea to go and retrieve the things. And let's not forget whose bright idea it was to _put them on_."

"It was an honest mistake! I didn't know that they wouldn't come off…"

"Wait, the shoes are stuck on your feet?" Liir asked, interrupting the two girls.

"Yes." Glinda admitted through clenched teeth.

"Hey, don't glare at me. I wasn't the one who put them on your feet. You did that."

"Just add insult to injury, why don't you?" the blonde spat before turning back to what she had been doing earlier.

The small boy shook his head.

"You two sure have a funny way of showing affection." he said.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba was experiencing massive brain strain. She couldn't remember a time when her brain felt more fried. Even back at Shiz when she was preparing for an exam. It had never taken this much brainpower.

Trying to find the right spell in the Grimmerie was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It was hard enough that she couldn't read the thing, but nothing in it seemed helpful. She had already read it from cover to cover and was reading it again. Nothing helpful popped out at her. The green girl sighed in frustration before sitting back in her chair and closing her eyes. Her head was throbbing and her eyes were dry. She would rest for a little bit, then continue her search.

"Mom!"

Elphaba fell back in her chair for the second time that day. She looked up to see Liir looking down at her.

"Liir, I'm sure whatever you need help with, Glinda can do it for you. I'm very busy." Elphaba said, picking herself up from the floor.

"I came to see what you were doing."

"Frying my brain."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's an expression, Liir. I'm looking for a spell to help Glinda."

"To get the shoes off her feet?"

"Yes."

"Have you found it yet?"

"If I had, I wouldn't still be here. I'd be with her, getting the shoes off."

"Right." A pause. "Have you tried using a hammer?"

"That would break Glinda's feet before it even out a scratch in those shoes."

"Did you try taking them off?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Liir. You can't just pull those shoes off."

"But-"

"No. Now, shoo. I have some more research to do."

"But I really think-"

"Out!" Elphaba said, pointing to the door. Liir stuck his tongue out at her before scampering from the room. Elphaba shook her head before sitting back down.

"Stubborn kid. I swear, I have no idea where he gets it from."

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'll be gone for a week and when I get back, I'll write a good one, I promise! Thanks and please review!**


	20. Cat Tongues and Pig Gizzards

**Hey! I'm back!**

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE LOOKING FOR A SPELL! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?!"

Elphaba was jerked from her sleep when she heard Glinda yelling at her. The green witch sat up quickly to see the blonde glaring at her, both hands on her hips.

"Oz, Glinda, did you have to yell so loud?" Elphaba asked, putting a hand to her head. Obviously Glinda was not interested in helping improve Elphaba's headache.

"Well, why were you asleep?"

"Because I've read the Grimmerie cover to cover twice. My eyes feel like they're full of sand and my head is killing me. There's nothing in here, Glinda."

"Read it again!"

"Glinda, there's nothing."

"You said you would help me!"

The blonde burst into tears. Elphaba groaned. Not this again.

"I thought you loved me, yet you keep saying that there's nothing you can do to help me! What kind of love is that?" the blonde sobbed.

"Glinda, please-"

"I try to do a nice thing for you and this is how I'm repaid?"

Elphaba put her chin on her hand and waited. A few minutes later, Glinda realized that Elphaba wasn't listening to her and she paused.

"Glinda, did your period start today?" Elphaba asked, looking up at the blonde once she had confirmed that Glinda was going to listen.

"YES!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

The blonde ran from the room and the papers on her desk flew around the room before fluttering to the floor. Elphaba sighed and shook her head.

"Never a good thing when emotional people have raging hormones. Never."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Liir made his way down the stairs quietly, looking back up at Glinda's door to make sure it was still closed. He crept across the living room and backed into the kitchen, his eyes still on Glinda's bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" he heard a voice ask. Uh, oh! Caught! Liir spun around and saw Elphaba looking at him.

"Uh…" What lie would she believe?

"If you're sneaking down here for food, I won't stop you."

How did she know what he had come for? Auntie hated it when he snuck downstairs for food, but if Elphaba didn't care, then where was the fun in that? Liir abandoned his mission and sat in his chair at the table once he had decided that she was doing something interesting.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a potion."

"Still for Auntie?"

"We won't hear the end of it until those shoes are off her feet."

"I hope you get them off soon. She's starting to annoy me."

Elphaba laughed. "I'll do the best I can, kid."

Liir looked at all the things Elphaba had spread out on the table. Most of them were plants and herbs, along with some spices (that's what they looked like to him).

"Is this what you use to make potions?"

"Were you expecting to see cat tongues and pig gizzards?"

"Well…"

"Your aunt needs to get you better storybooks."

"Storybooks are for babies." Liir said, making a face. Elphaba looked at him.

"Then why do you still have them in your room?"

Liir blushed. "Err… because Auntie won't let me get rid of them."

"Right." Elphaba said, looking back down. She grabbed three different plants, then dropped two before pulling the leaves off one. Liir watched as the green leaves turned orange once she pulled them off. Elphaba dropped the leaves into a small black pot and waited. Nothing happened. Elphaba frowned.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Liir asked.

"Well, there should have been an-"

There was a sudden explosion and Elphaba fell back. Liir stood up on his chair in an attempt to see his mother over the cloud of white smoke that was now forming.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Liir heard coughing before Elphaba stood up, waving the smoke away with a jade hand.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Liir asked.

"Yes. I should have known better than to stand so close."

"Are you going to try and blast the shoes of Auntie's feet?"

"I don't know! Please stop nagging!" Elphaba said, her voice strained. She was finding it very hard to control her temper at the moment.

"Sorry." Liir said. He watched in silence as Elphaba continued to work on her potion. Ten minutes later, Elphaba put some of the potion in a small glass bottle.

"All right. Let's see if this works." she said, walking into the next room. Liir followed her.

"Glinda, come down here!" Elphaba called. The blonde said something back that the green girl couldn't make out. "What?" The blonde repeated herself. Elphaba muttered something, then went upstairs, Liir right on her heels.

"You are really a piece of work, you know that?" Elphaba said, pushing the blonde's door open. Glinda was lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. She said something and Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Do you want those shoes off your feet or not?"

The blonde sat up. "Did you find a way?"

"Maybe. Stand up."

Glinda stood.

"Actually, just sit."

"Make up your mind." Glinda said before sitting on her bed. Elphaba approached the blonde and kneeled, examining the shoes.

"All right. This is what we're going to do. Liir, when I say so, you throw this at the shoes." Elphaba said, handing the bottle to the small boy. "Make sure you don't miss."

"Or?"

"Or it could burn a hole in whatever else it hits."

"Oh."

"A hole! Elphaba, you-"

"Once that's done," Elphaba said, interrupting the blonde, "I'll try to pull the shoes off Glinda's feet."

"And if that doesn't work?" Glinda asked.

"Then… well, we'll talk about that when the time comes." Elphaba replied. Glinda opened her mouth again, but Elphaba looked down at the shoes.

"All right, Liir. Ready?"

"Now?"

"No, not yet."

"Go?"

"No!"

Liir threw the bottle, just as Elphaba turned to glare at him. The bottle hit her shoulder and broke, the potion spilling out. Elphaba jumped up and threw her cloak off, trying to stop it from reaching her skin.

"What the hell, Liir?!"

"I thought you said go!"

"I said no! Can't you tell the difference between the two?"

"They sound the same!"

Elphaba cursed under her breath before stalking out of the room. She came back a few seconds later with another bottle in her hands.

"Let's try again." she said. This time, she threw the bottle herself and it broke at Glinda's feet. Elphaba then grabbed one shoe and pulled. She gave a yell of pain and jumped back, looking at her hands, which were starting to blister.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried, jumping up. She ran to the green girl, but Elphaba pulled away.

"I can't do it, Glinda. I can't get the shoes off. I'm sorry."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda found Elphaba in the bathroom, trying to bandage her hands. Blisters covered the emerald skin and Glinda watched as Elphaba winced every time she brushed against one.

"Elphie?" the blonde said, coming into the room. Elphaba looked up at her, then back down at her hands.

"I know. I should be looking for a way to get those shoes off. Give me a few minutes and I'll continue my search." the green girl said. The blonde then felt bad for being so selfish.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt because of me." she said, wrapping her arms around the green girl's shoulders.

"It was my own fault. I should have known better than to try and use such a powerful potion. I was just so fixated on helping you… and I let it get in the way of my better judgment. I'm just lucky I didn't lose my hands."

"You spend all your time looking out for me. Now let me take care of you." Glinda said before she grabbed a bottle of oil.

"Glinda, I can do it. Really." Elphaba protested, but Glinda was already pouring oil onto Elphaba's hands. The green girl grimaced at the slight burning and Glinda started to bandage her right hand.

"Elphaba… I know I've been a little selfish lately."

"A little?" The green girl raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. A lot. And I just want you to know that I'm sorry for nagging you so much. I really do appreciate everything you're trying to do for me."

Glinda moved onto the other hand.

"So, thank you. Thanks for everything that you've done. I've decided that maybe… maybe the shoes aren't so bad."

"You're going to leave them on?"

"I was trying to find a way to say it without actually saying it."

Glinda finished what she was doing and Elphaba looked at her now bandaged hands.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Look, Elphaba, I know they're rightfully yours, but-"

"I don't care about that. What I'm saying is that if you keep those on, you can never leave the house again. Or have visitors."

"Why not? You sound just like Sir Chuffery."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!!!" Elphaba shouted, standing up suddenly. The blonde stepped back, surprised by the outburst. She hadn't realized that Elphaba was still so sensitive about the subject.

"Okay, Elphie. Calm down."

Elphaba took a few deep breaths. "You can't leave because everyone will recognize those shoes. They'll know you took them and then you'll be in quite a fix. You have to wait until I can get them off."

"But that could take weeks!"

"I know, but it's for your own good."

Glinda sighed. She knew Elphaba was right, but being confined to her house, or any place, was torture. Still…

"All right. I won't leave the house."

**End of chapter 20. Hope you all enjoyed it. Since school is starting soon, I won't be able to update as often, but I'll do my best. Thanks!**


	21. Out of the Frying Pan

**Next chapter!**

The three sat at the kitchen table, eating the dinner Glinda had prepared. Well, Glinda and Liir were. Elphaba was having trouble lifting her fork with her bandaged hands. She eventually gave up and sat back in her chair.

"I guess I'm not hungry." she said.

"Would you like some help?" Glinda asked.

"No! Don't embarrass me, Glinda." Elphaba snapped.

"Okay. Don't complain to me when you're starving later."

Elphaba stood up and left the room. Liir watched her go, then turned to Glinda.

"She is really not happy." he said. Glinda was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." the blonde said, standing up.

"But Elphaba said-"

"I'll only be a minute. I won't let them in." Glinda interrupted. Liir stood up and watched from the doorway to the kitchen as Glinda opened the door.

There was no one there. Glinda opened the door a little wider and peeked out. She still didn't see anyone.

"Who is it?" Liir asked. Glinda turned to answer, but felt a hand grab her arm. Another hand covered her mouth and muffled her scream.

"Auntie!" Liir called, running after her as the unseen assailant started to drag her away. He felt a fist make contact with his stomach and fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Liir looked up just as Glinda was pushed into a carriage. He struggled to his feet, but it was too late. The carriage, and Glinda, were gone.

Liir ran back into the house.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, come quick!" he called. He saw the green woman at the top of the stairs.

"What's with all the yelling?"

"They've taken her!"

"Who?"

"They've taken Auntie!"

Elphaba felt her heart drop. No… how could that have happened? Right underneath her nose. Elphaba wanted to shout, to scream, to break something, but she knew that would do no good. She had to find Glinda.

"Liir, grab your knife. Hurry up!"

The small boy ran to his room and grabbed his knife from his bedside table. Elphaba, meanwhile, was pulling her broom from the closet.

"Get on." Liir climbed onto the broom and Elphaba mounted behind him. She wrapped one arm around him before taking off.

"All right, Liir. Which way did they go?" she asked once they were outside, above the city streets.

"Um…" Liir said, looking around. "That way." He pointed.

"You're sure?"

Liir nodded.

"All right. Let's go."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda struggled as her wrists and ankles were tied and she was forced against the wall of the carriage.

"You'd better let me go!"

"Or what?" a cold, familiar voice asked.

"Or… I'll scream!"

"Go ahead. Your throat will be slit before you even know what's happening."

The blonde froze. This person sounded serious. And a slit throat was not the approach she was going for.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"My child."

"What?"

"You're going to bear my child."

Glinda gasped. She knew who it was now.

"Chuffery?"

He looked at her and Glinda could now see that half of his face was burnt away. She recoiled.

"Does it frighten you? You made me this way. You and that green- skinned witch!"

"You were supposed to die!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Then you wouldn't have to fulfill your end of the bargain."

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised to marry me, remember? I let the witch live, now it's your turn to repay the favor!"

"I will never marry you!"

Glinda tugged at the restraints, desperate to get free.

"You will, or I will kill your child the moment you give birth! And you'll be next!" Sir Chuffery roared, pinning Glinda to the wall.

"How do you even know I'm pregnant?"

"You're not."

"But you just said-"

"Yet. But you will be. And the child will be mine."

"Never."

Sir Chuffery backed off.

"Very well. But just so you know, I'll keep you in my care until you do give birth. No matter how long it takes. Even if I have to force you every single night."

"Elphaba is coming for me." Glinda said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

"I figured as much. But it doesn't matter because that is all part of my plan."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba flew through the night sky, peering down at the road below her.

"Liir, I haven't seen a single carriage going this way! Are you sure-"

"I'm sure." Liir said. He looked ahead and pointed. "There! That's the one!"

Elphaba looked where he was pointing.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't forget."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it."

Elphaba flew after the carriage, but realized that the road it was traveling on only led to the remains of Chuffery's estate. Why would he-

"The dungeon. It's underneath the estate. How could I forget?" Elphaba said. She started to descend, but and arrow suddenly pierced her shoulder. The green girl gave a gasp of pain and surprise before falling backwards off the broom.

"Mom!" Liir called. He grabbed the broom firmly and sped towards the ground after her. He reached a hand out and managed to grab her just before she hit the ground. Liir lowered himself to the ground and set the broom at his side before turning to Elphaba.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked. Elphaba grabbed the arrow and pulled, letting out a grunt of pain.

"Who in Oz's name was shooting at us?" she asked, looking at the bloody arrowhead. Her eyes widened as she recognized the design of the arrow.

"Liir, get out of here. Now." she said, handing him her broom.

"But-"

"Glinda needs you. You have to go after her."

"I'm not strong enough. I need you!" he said, his eyes filling with tears.

"You don't. You're my son and if you're anything like me, then I know you can do it. Be brave… for both of us."

Liir looked at his mother and hugged her tightly before mounting the broom. He cast one last look behind him before he pushed off the ground and took off into the air. Elphaba watched him go, then turned to the cloaked figure approaching her.

"You knew we would come. Why did you run?" they asked.

"I don't like to stay in one place for too long." Elphaba replied. She watched as the figure raised their sword and prepared for what she knew would come next.

There was a cracking noise and the figure fell to the ground. As they fell, Elphaba saw who had whacked them over the head.

"You always need help, don't you?" Fiyero said, throwing the broken log aside. He grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"It's not me that needs help. It's Glinda. Chuffery's still alive and he's taken her."

"I thought you said he died in the fire."

"I thought he did, but apparently, I was wrong!"

The green witch took a deep breath. "Look, I hate you, you most likely hate me, but we both like Glinda and right now, she needs help. So either you're going to help me or you're just going to get in my way. Pick one."

The prince sighed. "I'll do it for Glinda. But I'm still going to fight you for my son."

"We can argue about that later. It'll be great."

The prince nodded.

"I never thought I would say this, but let's go save Glinda again."

**The cavalry's coming! Thanks to all readers and reviewers for your patience. I appreciate it. I also like reviews, so if you feel so inclined, please leave one. Thanks!**


	22. And Into the Fire

**Sorry I made you all wait so long! Thanks for your patience. Next chapter!**

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but I have one concern."

"What's that?"

"Walking to our destination will take too long."

"I thought you had your broom."

"Liir went ahead with it."

"You sent him after Glinda alone?!"

"Well, I thought I was going to die! I didn't want him to witness that."

"Well, lucky for you, I have the solution."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Liir hit the ground with enough force to knock him off the broom. He didn't know how Elphaba landed so smoothly. Liir stood up and saw the carriage. He held the broom with both hands and approached it. He peeked in the window. Empty. Glinda was already gone. Liir turned and noticed a wooden door on the floor of the burnt house. He walked over to it and pulled on the handle. The door barely budged. Liir grabbed the handle with both hands and tugged. The door creaked in protest as it slowly opened. It was heavier than Liir thought, but he eventually managed to get the door open. Liir picked up the broom again and looked down the dark passageway. He shivered.

_I have to be strong. For Auntie._

Liir took a deep breath and started down the stone steps.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba held onto the reins tightly as her horse raced across the land. She was leaning down low, the wind whipping her long raven hair around.

"At this pace, we should be there in about ten minutes." Fiyero called over the wind and the hoof beats.

"Isn't there a way to get there faster?" Elphaba called back.

"The horses are going as fast as they can. We'll save her, Elphaba."

The green woman turned attention back in front of her.

"Fiyero, we have a problem." she said. Fiyero looked where she was looking.

"Where did all these guards come from?" he said.

"It's Sir Chuffery's work, of course." Elphaba said, her anger starting to climb.

"We'll have to double back and go around them."

"What?! No!"

"Elphaba, don't be stupid!"

"Glinda needs us NOW!"

Elphaba kicked her horse's sides and charged the barricade. She kicked the first guard in the chest and grabbed his spear. As two more approached her, Elphaba pulled back hard on the reins. Her horse reared up and came down on the guards, crushing them. Elphaba thrust her spear into another and yanked it out roughly. As he fell to the ground, Elphaba turned her horse and looked at the remaining guards.

"Let us pass!" she said, raising the spear. "Or risk losing more men." The guards backed off slowly and Elphaba kicked her horse's sides again. The horse leapt over the gate and they were off again.

_Sorry, Fiyero, but I have my own agenda._

Fiyero watched from where Elphaba had left him. He shook his head as the guards hurried to light a large torch.

"Elphaba, you fool, don't you realize you've set off the alarm? Now he knows you're coming."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda shivered and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She had never fully realized just how cold and damp and dark dungeons were. It was a nightmare down here. She didn't dare look around for fear of what she would find. She was sure people had died down here. She could almost feel it. Glinda didn't know where Sir Chuffery had gone off to and that scared her.

"Auntie."

Glinda looked up and saw Liir standing by the door to her cell, looking in at her.

"Liir. What are you doing here?" the blonde hissed, standing up. She went over to the door and stuck her hand through the bars. Liir held it tightly.

"You're freezing."

"I'm fine. You need to leave."

"No. I came to save you."

"Liir, this is serious."

"I know, Auntie. Mother's coming."

Glinda felt a wave of relief wash over her. Elphaba was coming for her.

"Why isn't she with you?"

"She… got held up. She told me to go ahead."

"Liir, you have to go before-"

A hand suddenly grabbed the small boy and threw him aside.

"Run, Liir!" Glinda yelled. Liir clambered to his feet and turned to face his attacker, only to get hit again. His head hit the stone floor, knocking him out.

"Liir!" Glinda yelled again. Sir Chuffery looked down at the small boy. "Leave him alone!"

"Don't worry. If he dies, it won't be because of me. Like I said, you're not getting away this time."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba pulled her horse to a stop upon reaching the ruins of the estate. She dismounted and started for the door that led to the dungeon.

"Elphaba!"

The green witch turned.

"Fiyero."

The prince jumped off his horse and approached her.

"Elphaba, I told you to go around. Why do you never listen?"

"I got through fine."

"And you also set off the alarm. He knows you're coming. You need to abandon this."

"And leave Glinda? Not a chance. I'm here and I'm going to end this, once and for all."

"Elphaba, please, I am begging you-"

"Oh, don't _beg_. I cannot abide to_ begging_."

"If you go in there, Elphaba, then you'll go in alone because this is crazy. It's suicide."

"Then I'll go in alone. You can leave."

Elphaba continued towards the stone steps. Fiyero stood in front of them.

"Elphaba, I can't let you do this."

"Don't try and stop me, Fiyero. You know what happens when people get in my way."

But the prince didn't budge.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Elphaba pushed Fiyero hard, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards down the stairs. Elphaba followed calmly and stepped over him at the bottom.

"Don't get in my way again, Fiyero because next time, I won't be so nice."

Elphaba left the prince behind and made her way through the dungeon. Along the way, a feeling of uneasiness started to build inside of her. This was too easy. It shouldn't be this easy. Why hadn't she run into any resistance? Elphaba drew her knife slowly. There was danger ahead. She was sure of it.

After making her way through the many passageways, Elphaba came across a cell that was occupied. The blonde sat with her back to the green woman. Elphaba approached the cell cautiously; she was fully aware it could be a trap.

"Glinda?"

The blonde turned around and Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elphie, you have to go now. It's a trap!" Glinda said, running to the cell door. The torches suddenly went out. "Elphie!"

"I'm here."

Elphaba ran to the cell and stuck her hand through the bars. She felt Glinda's hand hit hers and she grasped it tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out."

"But-"

"Just hold on."

Elphaba placed her hand on the lock and muttered an incantation under her breath. The lock clicked open and fell to the floor. Elphaba opened the cell door.

"Elphie?"

"I'm right here."

The green woman felt Glinda wrap her arms around her tightly.

"Come on. We're getting you out of here. Stay with me." Elphaba said. Glinda held onto the green woman's arm tightly as Elphaba started to make her way out. She ran her hand along the wall, trying to feel where she was going.

"Elphaba, there's something you need to know."

"Later."

"You need to know now."

"It can't wait?"

"Elphaba, he took Liir."

The green witch stopped. She had completely forgotten about her son.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

Elphaba swore under her breath.

"Elphie, there's more."

"What now?"

"You… you have to pick."

"What does that mean?"

"You have to choose between Liir or me."

"I still don't understand."

"If you leave here with me, Liir will be killed. And if you leave with Liir, then you have to go without me."

Elphaba couldn't believe it. She had to choose between her love and her son. Before, this wouldn't have been such a hard decision, but now…

"I can't do that. I can't pick between you two."

"Then you'll all die."

Elphaba felt Glinda cling tighter to her as the voice sounded through the darkness.

"Show your face, you coward!" Elphaba called out. A single torch was lit and Elphaba saw Sir Chuffery standing in front of her.

"Who will it be? You can only choose one." he said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elphaba said, pushing Glinda behind her protectively.

"Are you willing to bet your son's life?"

Elphaba paused. "Let me see him."

Sir Chuffery stepped aside, revealing a shaking Liir.

"Liir."

"Mom, I tried. I tried to be brave."

"I know."

"You've seen him. Now pick one." Sir Chuffery said.

Elphaba's mind raced. Glinda or Liir. Glinda or Liir.

How in Oz was she going to pull this off?

**-------------------------------------------------**

Fiyero made his way through the dark passages, muttering under his breath. He rounded a corner and saw a lit torch ahead. As he approached, he caught sight of his son. Sir Chuffery had his back to the boy, obviously distracted by something in front of him. This was his chance. Slowly, quietly, Fiyero crept behind Liir. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and put a finger to his lips, signaling him to be quiet. He motioned for Liir to follow him and took the small boy's arm before leading him away.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba was still trying to decide when she saw movement behind Sir Chuffery. When she looked closer, she realized it was Fiyero. And he had Liir. Maybe she could do this.

"Get ready to run." she hissed at Glinda.

"What?" the blonde said. Elphaba suddenly turned on her heel and bolted, pulling a stunned Glinda along with her. The green woman heard Chuffery coming after them and started turning down different halls, trying to lose him.

"Pick up your feet, Glinda!" Elphaba said.

"I'm trying!"

Elphaba turned down another passageway and pushed Glinda against the wall, pressing her own body against hers. She heard footsteps approach, then fade away. Elphaba let out her breath and backed away.

"I think we lost him." Elphaba panted.

"Why did you do that? You left Liir-"

"I didn't. Fiyero took him."

"Fiyero came with you?"

"Unfortunately."

The green witch sighed.

"Elphie, we may have lost him, but now we have another problem."

"As if we had none before?"

"How are we going to get out?"


	23. The Storm

Fiyero led Liir through several passageways before he realized that he was lost.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Liir asked.

"Of course." Fiyero replied. Liir rolled his eyes.

"You're lost."

The two continued through the dungeon, unaware that they were getting farther and farther from the exit.

And closer to Chuffery.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba and Glinda ran through the passageways, praying that they wouldn't run into Chuffery. As Elphaba rounded a corner, she ran right into a solid figure. The two of them fell to the floor and Glinda screamed.

"Hello again, Elphaba." Fiyero said.

"Fiyero?! Get out of me!" Elphaba said. The prince stood up and Elphaba got up quickly, brushing herself off.

"Mom?"

"Liir!"

The small boy ran to his mother and Elphaba embraced him tightly.

"Thank Oz. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Elphaba asked.

"No. But… I lost your broom."

"The broom! Of course!"

"What about it?" Fiyero asked.

"That's our ticket out!"

"But it can only hold two people!" Glinda said.

"Fiyero has horses. He and I will take those. Glinda, you and Liir will use the broom."

"What?! Elphaba, you know I'm terrible at flying."

"It's the safest way. Besides, Liir can fly it."

The four heard footsteps behind them.

"We can discuss seating arrangements later, Elphaba. Right now, we need to get out of here." Fiyero said. Elphaba picked Liir up and the group started off again.

"This dungeon is like a maze! How are you going to find a way out?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba thought and stopped in her tracks as an idea hit her.

"We don't need to find the exit. We'll make our own." she said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Glinda asked. Elphaba turned to the blonde.

"Glinda, remember that time at Shiz when your favorite pair of shoes got all torn up and I told you it was a pack of wolves?" she said.

"Yes…" the blonde replied.

"Well, I lied. It was me."

"THAT WAS YOU?! THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE PAIR, ELPHABA THROPP!"

The ceiling above the group suddenly exploded, raining stone and debris down on them. A gaping hole was left behind, exposing the night sky.

"I told you those shoes reflected your emotions. I just had to find a way to make you angry." Elphaba said.

"Elphaba, I could have really hurt you!" Glinda said."

"But you didn't. And now we're free." Elphaba said. Fiyero jumped up and pulled himself through the hole. He looked back down at everyone.

"All right. The coast is clear." he said. Elphaba lifted Liir and Fiyero pulled him through, setting him on the ground next to him.

"You next, Glinda." Elphaba said. She laced her fingers together and helped the blonde up. Fiyero grabbed Glinda's hands and pulled her up. Elphaba jumped up and was about to pull herself up when a hand closed around her ankle and pulled her back down.

"Elphie!" she heard Glinda call. Elphaba rolled and got back on her feet. Sir Chuffery was approaching her, a sword in one hand.

"You go. I'll catch up!" Elphaba called before she drew her knife. She turned her attention back to Chuffery. "This time when I kill you, stay dead."

"We'll see who dies." Chuffery said before lunging forward. Elphaba side- stepped, but found that the space was limited. She was just barely able to squeeze past and avoid the blade. Chuffery turned and swung at her, but Elphaba jumped back. Chuffery lunged again and Elphaba jumped onto his back, drove her knife into the back of his neck, and started chanting a spell. The knife turned to stone and so did Chuffery's neck. The stone started to spread across his body. Elphaba leapt from his back and out the hole just before the stone claimed her as well. She looked down at him and saw that he was now completely frozen in the stone. Her spell had worked. As long as the knife remained there, he would stay like that.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Liir, Glinda, and Fiyero ran across the ruined estate to where Fiyero had left his horses.

"All right, Liir, you first." he said.

"Wait. We're just going to leave Elphaba here?" Glinda said.

"She said she would catch up."

"But-"

"Look, we can't wait around to see if she won the fight. Any minute, there will be guards swarming this place and if we're caught, that's it. We're off to see the wizard."

Fiyero helped Liir onto his horse and climbed up after him. Glinda reluctantly mounted the other horse.

"I know it's hard to leave her behind. But Elphaba came to save you. If you don't make it out of this, it'll all be for nothing." Fiyero said. Glinda didn't say anything, but her eyes filled with tears. Fiyero kicked his horse's sides and started off. Glinda cast a last look behind her, then followed him.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba sprinted towards where Fiyero had left the horses. When she got there, however, she found they were gone. She could see a dust cloud in the distance and knew they had left without her. At least Glinda was safe. Elphaba whistled and a few seconds later, her broom emerged from underground. She smiled as it came right to her hand. She mounted it and pushed off the ground, climbing high into the night sky.

_I'll be home soon, Glinda. Leave a light on for me._

**-------------------------------------------------**

When the three arrived back at Glinda's house, the blonde collapsed onto her bed after carrying a sleeping Liir to his room. Fiyero stood at her doorway.

"Glinda… if Elphaba doesn't come back-"

"You said that last time, Fiyero. She is coming back, so stop."

"Okay. Don't get all defensive."

Fiyero sat on the bed beside her. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

"That's very sweet of you, but Elphaba's coming."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She is! Now stop that!" Glinda said, sitting up. She turned away huffily and pretended to fix a pillow. There was the sudden boom of thunder and a crackle of lightning. Glinda jumped as it started to rain outside. She hated storms. And she hated the thought of Elphaba being out there, trying to avoid getting wet. She wished Elphaba were here, comforting her and telling her that the storm couldn't hurt her.

She turned back to Fiyero and saw that he was holding a bottle.

"Here. This will calm your nerves." he said, handing her the bottle. Glinda took it from him and looked at it. She didn't know what it was, but it couldn't be dangerous or he wouldn't offer it to her… right? Glinda didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she put the bottle to her lips and took a few sips. It tasted like something she had had before, but couldn't remember. The storm raged outside and Glinda drank some more. Fiyero had been right. It was helping to calm her.

The blonde had finished half of the bottle when she felt a strange feeling come over her. She stood up and tried to get to the bathroom, but Fiyero grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed with him.

And Glinda, whose mind and better judgment were clouded by the mystery liquid, couldn't resist.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba quickly closed and locked the door behind her. She hadn't expected a storm and she had avoided being struck by lightning more than once. But now she was back and she couldn't wait to see Glinda. Elphaba leaned her broom against the wall and shed her wet cape. She headed upstairs to Glinda's bedroom, where she was sure the blonde was waiting for her. When she got there, however, she found something else.

Elphaba could something inside of her snap as she saw Fiyero lying in the bed with Glinda. She knew what had happened. Elphaba went over to the bed and stood over the two, trying to decide what was the worst thing she could do to the prince. While she was still deciding, she saw a pair of sapphire eyes look up at her.

"Elphaba." Glinda said. Why did the green woman look so angry? Glinda looked over and saw Fiyero lying beside her. She then knew what had happened.

"Elphie, it's not what you think."

"No?"

"The storm, you know how they frighten me. He gave me something to drink, told me it would help. I didn't know… I didn't realize…"

"You didn't know it would cause you to have sex with him?" Elphaba said. She was shaking with rage.

"Elphie…"

But Elphaba had heard enough. She started chanting a spell. Fiyero stirred and saw Elphaba standing over him.

"Elphaba? What are you-" He stopped as he felt a change start to come over him. He leapt from the bed and writhed in pain as his body turned to straw.

"Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him, let him never die, let him never die." Elphaba finished.

"What have you done?!" Fiyero cried.

"Turned you into the monster you truly are! Now you're doomed to always feel pain, but never to die. I told you to never get in my way, Fiyero!"

And with that, Elphaba threw a lit oil lamp at his feet, causing him to become engulfed in flames. The fire ate at the straw hungrily and Fiyero ran out of the house.

Elphaba turned back to Glinda and saw the fear in the blonde's eyes. She was scared of Elphaba now. The green woman wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, she turned and went back downstairs, grabbing her broom and flying out into the storm again.

And Glinda was left alone, clutching her bed sheets and sobbing.


	24. New Problems

Elphaba soon realized that heading back out into the storm probably wasn't the best idea. She stopped as soon as she had slammed the door behind her and watched the rain come pouring down. She couldn't go out there and she couldn't go back inside, not after what she had done. So the green witch squatted down and watched the water run down the brick walkway.

How could Glinda do that to her? Glinda had said she loved her, had accepted when Elphaba asked for her hand in marriage. So why did she sleep with Fiyero?

_You slept with him too. The evidence is in that house._

That had been different. She had been emotionally unstable and-

_Glinda thought you were dead. Do you really think her emotions were under control?_

Had she overreacted? Had she jumped to conclusions? Maybe it had never been about them sleeping at all. Maybe she had been looking for a way to get revenge in Fiyero this whole time and she had finally found a way.

And turning Fiyero into a scarecrow? Where had that come from? How had she come up with-

Elphaba remembered back to when she had been tied up like that. The pain she had felt. Of course. That was it. She had picked the form that she associated with the most pain. Being tied up like a scarecrow had been torture and hadn't she wanted to torture Fiyero?

What a twisted mind she had.

Elphaba stood up. She had to go back. She couldn't leave Glinda alone and she needed answers. The green witch turned around and went back into the house. Closing the door behind her, Elphaba could hear Glinda's sobs clearly through the silent house. She felt a pang of guilt as she walked up the stairs. She was the source of those tears.

Elphaba stopped outside Glinda's room and took a deep breath before she pushed the door open gently. She stood in the doorway, unsure if she should say something or remain silent.

Glinda heard the door open and looked up. Elphaba was standing in the doorway, her dark eyes filled with hurt and guilt.

"I… I'm sorry you had to see that." Elphaba said. Wait. _Elphaba_ was apologizing? Glinda knew that _she_ should be the one apologizing to Elphaba.

"I let my temper get out of hand… again. I shouldn't have done that to Fiyero… or you."

"You didn't do anything to me."

"Yes, I did. I saw the look in your eyes. You were scared… of me. I never thought the day would come where your source of fear would be _me_."

"I… I was scared, but not of you. I was scared… of myself."

Elphaba approached the blonde's bed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I… I betrayed you. And I was scared of what I was becoming."

Elphaba sat on the bed next to her and took the blonde into her arms. Glinda clung to Elphaba's arm tightly.

"I can't lose you again, Elphie."

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere."

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Is Sir Chuffery really gone this time?"

"Yes, Liir. He is really gone."

The small boy looked back down at his food. A week later and he was still unconvinced that Chuffery was really out of their lives.

"I wonder what is taking your aunt so long to get ready." Elphaba said as she stood up and went to the foot of the stairs. "Glinda! Hurry up or we'll be late!" she called. She walked back into the kitchen and picked up her coffee mug, setting it into the sink.

Glinda entered the room, her face pale. Liir dropped his fork.

"Auntie, what's wrong?" he asked, running to her. Elphaba turned around and noticed Glinda's horrified expression.

"Glinda, sit down." the green witch said, pulling a chair out. The blonde sat and Elphaba saw that she was slightly trembling. "What happened?"

The blonde just shook her head.

"Glinda, it can't be that bad. Tell me."

"I… I can't."

"You can."

Glinda took a deep breath.

"I… I skipped a period."

"Is that all? Glinda, you-"

"You don't understand. I skipped a period, Elphie."

It was then that Elphaba realized what Glinda meant.

"Oh. OH. Sweet Oz, Glinda."

The green witch ran a hand through her raven hair.

"Glinda… who-"

"You know who."

"Shit."

"What? What's going on? I don't understand." Liir said.

"Liir, uh… your aunt is pregnant." Elphaba said.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it means she's… she's going to have a baby."

Elphaba and Glinda exchanged looks. This was definitely not part of their plan.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Glinda sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey."

The blonde looked up. Elphaba was standing by her bed.

"Hi." the blonde said, wiping her eyes. Elphaba came over to the bed and sat beside the blonde.

"How are you doing?" she asked, running a hand through Glinda's golden curls.

"I don't know."

Glinda turned to face Elphaba.

"Elphie, you were pregnant once. How did you feel?"

"Well, I was angry at first. And I had extreme mood swings. But after a while, I just had to accept the fact that I was going to have a baby, no matter how much I didn't want one."

"Elphie… I always wanted to be a mother… but not to _his_ children."

"I felt the same way, except for the always wanting to be a mother part."

Glinda lay against the green girl.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Does it… hurt?"

"What?"

"Does having a baby hurt?"

"Oh. Well, not until it tries to come out."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Glinda, my sweet, relax. You still have another nine months. You have to get fat first anyway."

"Fat?!"

"Err… your body has to expand to fit the baby."

"Now I know I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Trust me, it seems like hell while it lasts, but in the end… it's all worth the pain."

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! School's in session and I've been pretty busy. Like I said before, I'll try to update when I can. Thanks!**


	25. Siege

**I am soooooo sorry I kept you all waiting so long! Please forgive me!**

Elphaba had mentioned that through her pregnancy, she had had mood swings. And while hers had been bad, there were nothing compared to what she would soon have to deal with for the next nine months.

"ELPHIEEEE!!!"

"Oy." Elphaba said, looking up from her book.

"Why is Auntie so upset all the time?" Liir asked, looking up from where he had been reading on the floor.

"Liir, don't try to understand women like your aunt. It's impossible."

"After Auntie has her baby, will she be happy again?"

"Maybe. Most likely."

"Then I hope she has it soon."

Elphaba laughed.

"Me too, kid. Me too."

Liir nodded and Glinda called out again.

"I'm coming! Just hold on!" Elphaba yelled back. She marked her page, set her book down, and stood. She ascended the stairs and went into Glinda's room.

"Yes?" Elphaba said. Glinda, now nine months pregnant (and showing it) was sitting on her bed, looking very impatient.

"Why did you take so long?" Glinda asked irritably.

"I'm sorry that I can't move as fast as you'd like. I can only move at normal human speeds."

"I don't want to hear your sarcasm! Must everything be sarcastic for you?"

"Yes."

"You're mocking me!"

"No."

"Yes you are! You don't love me anymore!"

At this point, Glinda started crying and Elphaba groaned. This had been a normal routine for them, with Glinda always leading back to the same point: that Elphaba didn't love her anymore. And Elphaba was growing quite tired of it.

"Glinda, please don't start this again. You know very well that I love you and I always will."

"No you don't! Don't lie to me, Elphaba Thropp!"

"Oz, I'll be happy once that baby comes out." Elphaba muttered.

"Now you're talking about me under your breath?! I hate you, Elphaba Thropp!"

"No you don't."

"Don't tell me who I do and do not hate! I'll hate whoever I damn well please to hate and you're at the top of my hate list!"

"Mom, mom, come quick! You have to see this!" Elphaba heard Liir call.

"I'm busy, Liir." she called back.

"But it's a flying monkey!"

Elphaba froze. It couldn't be.

"I'll be right back, Glinda." Elphaba said, darting down the stairs.

"AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Don't explode while I'm gone!" Elphaba called back. She arrived at where Liir was and saw that he was looking out the window.

"Watch out, Liir." she said, moving him aside and opening the window. Sure enough, a monkey with wings came flying in, crashing into the kitchen table.

"Chistery!" Elphaba said, going over to him. The monkey stood up and screeched. "What? Are you sure?" Chistery screeched again. "Shit."

"You know what's he's saying?" Liir asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what is he saying?"

"Fiyero is not happy with me."

"Is he coming here?"

Elphaba noted the slight fear in her son's voice. Obviously he was still wary of his father and that gave Elphaba some comfort.

"No. He's just sending a few assassins, that's all."

"What's an assassin?"

"Someone who kills people for a living."

Chistery screeched again, gesturing with his hands.

"Are you kidding me?! Chistery, how could he know?"

The monkey shrugged.

"I can't believe this!" Elphaba shouted, putting a hand to her head. "How the hell am I supposed to-"

Another screech.

"TONIGHT?! OZ, HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE?!"

"Elphie! The baby's coming!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! I HAVE TO KEEP SEVERAL ASSASSINS AWAY _AND_ HELP GLINDA DELIVER A BABY?! SWEET OZ, JUST KILL ME NOW!!!"

Elphaba fell to the floor, kicking her legs. Finally, she lay still. Liir and Chistery looked at each other, then down at the green witch.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Liir asked.

Elphaba stood up and brushed some raven hair from her face.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get that out of my system."

Elphaba took a deep breath, trying to calm down and compose herself.

"All right. Now that we've all gone through our panic phase, I think I may have an idea." she said. "Liir, this will require your help. You too, Chistery. And Liir, you should probably find Killjoy."

"Will this plan involve explosions?" Liir asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

* * *

Liir looked out the window, seeing a dark figure disappear behind the corner of the house.

"Here they come." he said, turning to Elphaba.

"All right. Time to light this place up." she said. She opened the window and threw a small bottle out. It hit the ground and shot a red flare up into the air, which exploded, casting a red glow out over Glinda's house. It was then that the figures were all revealed, unable to use shadows now.

"There you bastards are." Elphaba said. She raised a crossbow and pulled the trigger. The arrow flew from the bow and into the first man's neck. He fell to the ground, which caught all the other figures' attention.

"Haven't you bastards heard of visiting hours?" Elphaba shouted. They all turned towards the window and Elphaba pulled Liir down just as fifty arrows hit the windowsill where they had been.

"And so it begins. Are you ready, Liir?" Elphaba said, looking at her son. He nodded. Elphaba nodded back. "Then let's show these bastards."

**EPIC FIGHT! Again, sorry for taking so long to update! I know this chapter's a little shorter, but the next one will make up for it, I swear! And I'll try to be a little quicker on the updates. Thanks again for your support and patience!**


	26. Separation

"Shit!" Elphaba shouted as another window shattered and arrows came flying in. "Liir! How close are they?"

"They still haven't advanced much!" Liir called back, firing the crossbow again. It hit one assassin in the neck and he went down. "They just keep coming! There's no way to get rid of them all!"

"Just hold them off!" Elphaba shouted back as she started up the stairs. An explosion suddenly rocked the house, throwing her into the wall.

"What was that?" Liir called.

"Those bastards are walking right into those traps we set!" Elphaba said. Another explosion went off and Elphaba fell against the railing.

"Chistery! I told you not to set those so close to the house!" Elphaba shouted, pulling herself to her feet. The monkey screeched back at her. She finally reached the top of the stairs and ran into Glinda's room. The blonde was lying in her bed, an expression of pain on her face. Elphaba approached her and kneeled by the bed.

"Hey, how you doing?" she asked, brushing some hair out of the blonde's face. Glinda shook her head and whimpered. "I know. It hurts, but you have to push. You have to get that baby out."

Elphaba stood up, but Glinda grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To help Liir."

"I stayed with you when you had him. Why are you leaving me?"

"I have to protect you. If those bastards get in, we're done for."

"Elphie, I can't have this baby by myself."

Elphaba looked from the door and back at Glinda.

"All right. Let's get this over with." she said, kneeling beside the bed again. The blonde grasped her hand tightly as the first contractions started.

"They're getting closer! Mom, I can't stop them!" Elphaba heard Liir call. She stood up, but was held back by Glinda.

"Don't you dare, Elphaba Thropp."

"I'll be right back. Keep pushing!" Elphaba said, pulling away from the blonde. She ran to the top of the stairs and looked for her son.

"There are more of them. Really big guys!" Liir said, running up the stairs, Chistery close behind.

"What?"

The wall to the living room was suddenly blown apart. The force of it threw Elphaba and Liir against the wall. Elphaba pulled herself up and shielded Liir from the raining debris. She looked down and saw that they were running in through the hole.

"Oh, that's not good." she said.

"Up there!"

"There they are!"

"Come on, Liir." Elphaba said, grabbing her son's and Chistery's arms and pulling them away as the men started to ascend the stairs. She ran into Glinda's room and closed the door behind them, barricading it.

"What's going to happen to us?" Liir asked, close to tears.

"I don't know. I don't know." Elphaba panted, backing away from the door. She heard them pound on it and went back to where Glinda was.

"Liir, give me your crossbow." she said. He gave it to her and Elphaba loaded it. She stood up and faced the door, ready to shoot. "Get behind me, Liir."

He complied, his eyes fixed on the door, wondering when it would give out. The door was soon knocked off its hinges and Elphaba pointed it at whoever dared to come through first. She saw someone approach and she fired the crossbow. The arrow hit the person right in the middle of their throat, but they continued to advance. Elphaba started to reload the crossbow, determined to kill whatever this thing was.

"Put that way before you hurt yourself." a familiar voice said. Elphaba looked up.

"Fiyero? How dare you show your face here again! Get out before I set you ablaze a second time!"

"It wouldn't matter. I can't die remember? Your little spell?" he said, pulling the arrow out of his straw body. "Now put that away or someone will get hurt."

Elphaba glared at him, but threw her crossbow to the ground.

"I've learned that I'm going to be father to a second child." Fiyero said.

"Yeah, and if you don't let me help her, your child will die." Elphaba said.

"Then do what you must, but don't try anything creative."

Fiyero picked up the crossbow and pointed it at Liir. Elphaba pushed him farther behind her.

"You touch him and I'll blow this whole place apart." she said, revealing a large bottle in her hand.

"A bottle?"

"This has enough power to destroy the Wizard's palace."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you use that, we'll all die."

"And if you kill me and I drop this, we'll all die anyway. Looks like we're at a stalemate."

"So it appears."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw that the ruby slippers were dimly glowing.

_Glinda's trying to use magic… but for what?_

"All right. How about this? You help Glinda have that baby, then give it to me and I'll leave. No one has to get hurt." Fiyero said.

"Oh, is that it? Die now or give you Glinda's baby and die later. You know, it's a tough call, but I'll pick die now." Elphaba said. The shoes were glowing a little brighter.

"Elphaba, don't be stupid!"

"You know, Fiyero, there's only one thing you need to know. You need to know if your minions can catch!"

Elphaba threw the bottle and Fiyero lunged to catch it. Elphaba turned to Glinda, grabbed Liir and Chistery and put a hand on Glinda's arm.

"Hold on." she said to Liir. The shoes lit up brilliantly and there was a bright flash of light. Fiyero put his arm up to shield his eyes and when the light cleared, the four of them were gone.

* * *

Elphaba could feel Liir clinging tightly to her as the wind whipped around them. She had realized that the shoes had been reflecting Glinda's desire to escape. All they had needed was a little magic boost and now, they were being taken to Oz knows where.

Elphaba suddenly felt Liir's hands slipping and she tried to catch him, but just as she reached, he was torn away.

"Liir!"

"Mom!"

There was another bright flash and Elphaba felt herself hit the ground hard. She coughed a few times before standing up. Her son was nowhere in sight.

"Liir!" she called out. No response. Elphaba turned and saw that Glinda was gone as well. She had been separated from everyone.

"Liir!"

* * *

Chistery shook the small boy's arm, urging him to wake up. Liir opened his eyes and saw Chistery jumping up and down, trying to tell him something.

"What happened?" Liir asked. The monkey continued jumping. Liir looked down and saw that he was in a tree. He clung to the trunk tightly. "Where's Mom?"

The monkey shook his head and started climbing down, motioning for Liir to follow. Slowly, the small boy started his descent, clinging to each branch tightly for fear of falling. Finally he reached the ground and looked around. He didn't see Elphaba anywhere.

"Liir."

Liir turned and saw Chistery looking at him.

"Did… did you just speak?" he said. The monkey nodded before he jumped into the air, his wings keeping him from falling. He motioned for Liir to follow and after some hesitation, Liir started after the monkey.

"I hope you know where you're going, Chistery."

* * *

Glinda groaned as she sat up. She had no idea that the shoes were powerful enough to transport her and several others as well. She didn't even know where she was. All she had been thinking about was a nice, quiet place to finally have her baby and-

Glinda felt something under her hand. She pulled it away and saw that it had been a white rose. She looked to her right and saw that she had transported herself to Nessa's memorial site. Glinda cried out as another wave of contractions gripped her. She didn't know how she was going to have this baby alone, but she needed to get it out. Now.

"Glinda? Is that you?"

Glinda looked up upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Boq!" she said, overjoyed to see the munchkin. He approached her.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but I don't have time to explain. I'm about to have a baby."

"Oh. OH. Here, let me take you to my house. My wife will help you."

"Thank you, Boq. Thank you."

_Elphie, where are you?_

* * *

Elphaba struggled to continue walking, but forced herself to keep going. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth and from several arrow wounds in her back. She fell to her knees and collapsed, clawing at the ground as she dragged herself forward.

"Glinda…" she breathed before she was overtaken by darkness.

**End of chapter 26. See, I said I'd update sooner, didn't I? Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I always appreciate reviews! Thanks!**


	27. Deliverance

Boq and Glinda's progress was slow, but they eventually made it to Boq's house. His wife berated him for making Glinda walk all that way, then shooed him from the room as she helped Glinda lay down on the bed.

"You just rest now, Miss Glinda and we'll get that baby out." she said. Glinda just nodded as the pain started to become overwhelming. She laid back, clutching the bed sheets. She remembered when Elphaba had had Liir and Glinda had been telling her to relax.

"_How about you try this and see how easy it is to relax?!"_ Elphaba has shouted at her. She realized now just how right Elphaba had been. Relaxing while she was in this much pain was practically impossible.

Glinda clenched her teeth as another wave of contractions gripped her.

_Elphie, hurry! I need you!_

* * *

Liir paused for a moment and bent over, panting. He had been following Chistery for a while and had found that the monkey was hard to keep up with. Chistery noticed Liir's pause and turned to face him. He landed and went over to the boy, jumping up and down.

"Just give me a few seconds. I can't run as fast as you can fly." Liir panted. Chistery screeched and grabbed Liir's arm, trying to get him to move. Reluctantly, Liir forced his legs to start moving again and allowed Chistery to pull him along.

"Where are we going anyway?" Liir asked. No response. Not that Liir had been expecting one, even though he had heard Chistery speak earlier. The monkey suddenly pushed the small boy down behind a rock and signaled for him to be quiet. Liir peered over the top of the rock and his eyes grew wide. He ducked back down and looked at Chistery.

"We are so dead." he whispered. The monkey nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Elphaba looked around, wondering where the others were. She knew she had been separated from them and that scared her. They could be anywhere! The green witch pulled her cloak closer to her body and started walking. After a while, she thought that she felt eyes on her, watching her. She quickened her pace, hoping to leave whoever was tailing her behind. She had been walking for a while before she reached the edge of the woods. Looking out, she saw Glinda's destroyed house._

"_You have got to be kidding me." she said. After all that, after all her use of magic, she had walked right back to where she had started._

"_There she is!" one figure yelled. Crap, they hadn't left yet! Elphaba turned on her heel and started running, hearing footsteps behind her._

"_Shit. How do I always get myself into these messes?" she muttered, pulling her knife out. She ran deeper into the woods, hoping to lose her attackers. Elphaba leapt at the next tree and started climbing. She stopped at one of the higher branches and looked down, praying that they wouldn't find her. She heard them run by and she let out a sigh of relief._

_Her relief didn't last long._

_Elphaba felt an arrow enter her chest and she gasped, falling backwards from surprise. Elphaba felt herself crash through several branches before hitting the ground hard. She lay there, temporarily stunned._

"_We got her!" she heard a voice yell. She yanked the arrow out of her chest and rolled over, trying to get to her feet. She had just managed to stand when she felt five more arrows enter her back. She let out a cry of pain and collapsed, breathing heavily. Two feet appeared in front of her and she looked up._

"_Fiyero…" she growled._

"_Where is she? Where is Glinda?"_

_Elphaba smiled weakly._

"_She's gone. Safe from you. You'll never see her again." she said. Fiyero kicked her in the ribs and she put a hand to them. "It doesn't matter what you do to me. Kill me if you like. Glinda will still be safe."_

"_I won't kill you, but I will find Glinda. And when I do, that will hurt you more than anything I could do now."_

_He turned and Elphaba laughed._

"_You think it will be that easy? Glinda could be anywhere in Oz. I used my magic to transport her. She might not even be in Oz anymore. You will search for 100 years and you will never find her."_

_Fiyero turned back to her angrily and kicked her in the head. Elphaba rolled onto her side, spots dancing in front of her eyes. Still, she continued to laugh._

"_Leave her to die. And find Glinda. If you have to tear Oz apart to do it, then so be it."_

* * *

Elphaba coughed and opened her eyes. Fiyero had left her for dead. That had been a mistake. She struggled to her feet, one hand on her still aching ribs. She willed herself to keep pushing forward. She had to find Glinda… before Fiyero did. She had to warn her.

Elphaba didn't know how long she had been walking before she collapsed again. She reached a hand out to try and drag herself further when she felt it hit something. She looked up and saw that it was Nessa's stone.

"Nessa… I don't think I can go on any further." she said. She could almost hear Nessa's laughter.

"_You're giving up? How very unlike you, Elphaba."_

"I'm not giving up. I just… I'm just tired. I'm tired of always fighting. Why can't things just be the way they were before? When did I become this… this monster?"

"_Monster? Is that what you think?"_

"What else would you call me, Nessie?"

"_Determined. Over- protective."_

Elphaba shook her head.

"I don't even know where Glinda is."

"_And you were always the logical one. Maybe you should rely on your brains instead of your instincts, like you used to."_

"But how-"

"_I don't know. You were the smart one."_

Elphaba paused, trying to think.

"Glinda… wanted to escape. She wanted to go someplace where she could have her baby in peace. Somewhere quiet, tranquil, somewhere like…"

Elphaba looked at her hand, which was still on the stone.

"Somewhere like here. She transported herself here."

Elphaba pulled herself to her feet, filled with new hope and strength.

"She's somewhere in Munchkinland. Oh, there might still be time!"

"_Then get moving and stop talking."_

"Right. Thank you, Nessa. I know what I have to do."

Elphaba started off, having a good idea of where to look first.

* * *

Liir crept up another rock, telling himself not to look down. One wrong move could send him right down to where the assassins were. Chistery beckoned to him from the next rock. Liir went to climb onto it when part of his rock gave way. He started to fall and Chistery grabbed his wrist. Liir struggled to pull himself up, his legs pushing against the rocks frantically. He managed to get up onto the rock and looked down, his heart racing. The rock that had broken away hit the ground, attracting the assassins' attention. Liir and Chistery quickly climbed onto the next rock, which gave way underneath them and they both held on tightly as it slid down the adjacent side. It hit a bump at the bottom, knocking both boy and monkey off. The two of them hit the ground and stood up, running.

The two of them soon reached Munchkinand and they hid behind a house, panting. Liir saw with horror that there were guards patrolling the city.

"… and you're sure that this person is reliable?" one guard asked.

"I don't know. All he said was that the wicked witch was still alive."

Liir crept silently along the wall and turned a corner, coming face- to- face with a guard.

"Hey! What are you doing out this late?" the guard asked. Before Liir could reply, a figure grabbed the guard around the neck, forcing him to drop his gun.

"Stay away from my son." Elphaba hissed before she snapped his neck. She let him fall to the ground and looked at Liir.

"Mom!" he said, running to her. Elphaba kneeled and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, Liir. I was afraid something happened to you." she said.

"Chistery led me here."

"Good job, Chistery. Thank you for protecting him."

The monkey bowed.

"Come on. I think I know where your aunt is." Elphaba said, picking her son up. She started off again, Chistery following close behind.

* * *

Boq stood up as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw a woman with green skin standing there.

"Hello, Boq." Elphaba said.

"Elphaba?! I thought you dead!" he exclaimed.

"Shh! Can I come in?"

"S- sure."

Elphaba walked in and Boq closed the door. Elphaba set Liir down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Elphaba, what happened to you? You look-"

"I know. I look worse for wear. May I sit down?"

"Go ahead. Please."

Elphaba collapsed in a chair, exhausted. She winced as pain coursed through her body.

"Boq, I know this is unexpected, but it's urgent. Is Glinda here?"

"She's in the bedroom with my wife."

"Is the baby out yet?"

"You know about the baby?"

"Of course."

The door to the bedroom opened and Boq's wife came out. She saw Elphaba and froze. The green witch stood up and took her hat off.

"Hello. How is Glinda?" she asked.

"Uh… she just had her baby."

"May I see her?"

"She needs her rest…"

"I'll only be a few minutes."

Elphaba moved past the shocked woman and into the bedroom. Glinda was lying in the bed, holding a small cloth bundle. Instead of looking happy, she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said. The blonde looked up.

"Elphie… I was afraid you wouldn't come."

Elphaba approached the bed and kneeled beside it.

"How's the baby?"

Glinda looked down at the small baby in her arms.

"It's a girl, Elphie."

Elphaba put a green hand gently on the baby's head.

"She's beautiful." she said, smiling at the blonde, but Glinda didn't smile back.

"She's dead."

**End of chapter 27.**


	28. Kristin Upland

Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes, her heart sinking. After all that… after everything that had happened… the baby was dead?

"Glinda… I'm sorry." the green witch said.

"She was never even alive. When she came out, she wasn't breathing. Elphie… I always wanted a daughter. And now…"

The blonde started crying and Elphaba put her arms around her.

"I know. It hurts." she said. Glinda wiped her eyes and looked at Elphaba.

"Did you find Liir?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Was he okay?"

"He's fine."

The blonde nodded and looked back down at her baby.

"I just don't understand… what went wrong." she said.

"Sometimes… these things just happen."

Glinda kissed her daughter on the forehead before handing the small bundle to Elphaba. Elphaba took the baby gently.

"Bury her, Elphie. I can't do it." Glinda said. Elphaba looked down at the baby, then at Glinda. "Bury her with Nessa. Then neither of them will be alone."

"All right." the green witch said. She stood up and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"How is she?" Boq asked. Elphaba shook her head.

"Is that the baby?" Liir asked.

"Yes, Liir. This is your sister."

Elphaba kneeled so Liir could see. He looked at the baby, then up at Elphaba.

"Why isn't she moving?" he asked.

"Sometimes… things happen, Liir. We can't control them… they just happen. Your sister… well, she's not with us anymore."

Liir looked down and Elphaba stood back up.

"I'm going to bury her. I'll be back." she said before she left the house.

* * *

Elphaba shielded the bundle with her cloak as she started her journey, but what she was protecting it from, she didn't know. She was vaguely aware of her own wounds, but she ignored them. She knew they were nothing compared to what Glinda must be feeling now. Why did it have to happen this way? Elphaba had never wanted a child, yet she had given birth to a beautiful son. Glinda, on the other hand, had always wanted a baby and when the time finally came, the baby was taken from her before she could spend any time with her. It wasn't fair.

Elphaba stopped as she realized that she had reached Nessa's stone. Elphaba knelt down and started digging with her free hand. She was halfway through when she thought she felt movement in her other arm. She looked at the bundle and saw that it was as still as before. She disregarded it and continued digging. When the hole was dug, Elphaba took the bundle out from under her cloak and looked at the baby one last time.

Was it just her or did the baby's arm move?

Elphaba shook her head. She was allowing her eyes to play tricks on her. Elphaba set the baby in the grave gently and was about to refill the hole when she heard a small cry. She looked down. Still no movement from the baby. She shook her head and started to put the dirt back, leaving the baby's head for last. She finished with the body and all that was left was the head. Elphaba pulled the blanket over the baby's face and tucked it in, protecting the delicate skin from the dirt. She then covered the rest of the body and stood. The deed was done. The baby was buried. Elphaba looked down at the small mound and sighed. She turned to leave, not wanting to keep Glinda waiting too long.

She suddenly heard a baby crying. Elphaba turned back to the mound and kneeled in front of it. The crying was coming from the ground. The baby was alive. And Elphaba had just buried her.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Liir opened the door to the bedroom slowly and saw his aunt sitting on the bed.

"Auntie?" he said softly. Glinda looked up.

"Liir."

Liir approached cautiously and Glinda pulled him up onto the bed with her.

"Auntie, I… I'm sorry about your baby." he said. "Mother said things just happen."

"She's right. It's unfortunate when a child is taken, but sometimes that's the way things are."

"I think it stinks."

Glinda smiled and ruffled the small boy's hair.

"I agree. It does stink."

"Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"Since you lost your baby… you can share me with mother. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. And I wouldn't mind having two mothers."

Glinda laughed as more tears came to her eyes,

"Thank you, Liir. I would love to have you for a son."

"Then why are you still crying?"

"I… I guess I still miss your sister."

"Me too. Even though I didn't know her. Mother misses her too. She wasn't very happy."

Glinda pulled the small boy closer, a tear running down her face.

"Nobody is."

* * *

Elphaba dug frantically as the baby continued to cry. How could this happen? How could the baby be dead for almost an hour then just come back to life? She threw away the last mound of dirt and pulled the baby out, removing the blanket from her face. Sure enough, the baby was crying, her little arms moving. Elphaba smiled and felt a burning sensation on her face. She was crying.

"Hi. Hey there." Elphaba said offering a green finger to the small baby. The baby grabbed it with one tiny hand. She was so small…

The baby looked up at her and Elphaba saw that she had the same sapphire eyes as Glinda.

"You gave us a scare there, little one. This is truly a miracle." Elphaba said. The baby stopped crying and Elphaba saw a curious look in her eyes. The green witch smiled. Glinda would be thrilled.

_Glinda._

"I have to get you back to your mother." Elphaba said.

"Please, allow me."

Elphaba turned and her heart sank. Fiyero was standing there, with several guards.

"It's a good thing I let you live. You led me right to my baby." he said.

"She isn't yours!" Elphaba shouted back. Fiyero shot his gun and Elphaba ducked to avoid it. The loud noise startled the baby and she started crying again.

"Elphaba, just give me the baby before someone gets hurt."

Elphaba stood, unsure of what to do. If it was just her, she wouldn't have any problems with these idiots, but she had to worry about the baby now. Doing anything drastic could injure or possibly kill Glinda's daughter. She didn't want to give the baby to someone like him, but if it would save her life…

"If I give you the baby, you need to take her back to Glinda." Elphaba said.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of separating a mother from her child."

Elphaba looked at the baby, then at Fiyero, a horrible feeling building in her gut. But she had to do it. Giving herself up would save Glinda's daughter.

"All right. But I swear Fiyero, if you go back on your word-"

"I am always a man of my word."

Elphaba, against her better judgment, handed the baby over to her monster of a father. Fiyero looked down at the baby, a smile on his face. The guards advanced on Elphaba, their guns on her. She glared at Fiyero, waiting for him to give the command to shoot her.

"Don't shoot her yet. I want her to see mother and daughter reunited. Take her with us." Fiyero said as he started off for Boq's house. One guard shoved Elphaba in the back with his gun, forcing her to follow.

"Put your hands up, witch." he growled, shoving her again.

"All right, they're up." Elphaba said, raising her hands up to head level.

_This can only end badly._

* * *

Boq rose form his seat as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and was taken by surprise when he saw a scarecrow standing there.

"Hello, Boq, old friend." the scarecrow said. Boq recognized that voice.

"Fiyero? What the hell-"

"Long story." Fiyero said, pushing past the munchkin. The guard that was holding Elphaba at gunpoint followed him. Boq looked at Elphaba for an explanation.

"He followed me when I went to bury the baby." Elphaba said.

"Where is Glinda?" Fiyero asked.

"What's going on?'

Glinda came out of the bedroom, holding onto Liir's hand. She was taken aback when she saw Fiyero and Elphaba at gunpoint.

"Elphie, what's going on?" Glinda asked. Fiyero looked at the green witch.

"Well? She asked you a question." he said.

"You're kidding me, right? After all your long speeches, you expect me to-"

Elphaba grunted in pain as the guard rammed her in the side with the butt of his gun.

"Take it easy. She has to tell Glinda what happened." Fiyero said. Elphaba straightened up and looked at Glinda.

"I buried the baby, but I had to dig her up again."

"Why?"

"She's alive, Glinda. I don't know how it happened, but your daughter is alive."

Glinda looked at the bundle Fiyero was holding in disbelief.

"Wh- what?" she said, hardly daring to believe it.

"It's true." Fiyero said, holding the bundle out. Glinda looked down at the baby and saw that she was looking right back up at her.

"She's alive…"

"Yes, well this has all been very heartwarming, but I really must be going." Fiyero said, taking a step back.

"Hold on. You said you were going to give Glinda her baby." Elphaba said.

"I said I would take her back to Glinda. I didn't say I was going to give her back."

"Fiyero, you sonofa-"

Elphaba doubled over as the guard rammed the butt of his gun into her stomach.

"Don't try to follow us or I'll kill her."

Fiyero started for the door, then turned back to Glinda.

"By the way, did you have a name picked out for her?" he asked.

"Kristin. Fiyero, please don't take my baby."

"She's mine too. You already have my son. I'm just returning the favor."

And with that, he left the house, the guard behind him with his gun pointed at everyone.

"No! My baby!" Glinda said, starting after them. Elphaba grabbed the blonde and held her back.

"Glinda, let them go."

"He has my baby! He's taking her from me!"

"We can't do anything if we're dead, let him go!"

Glinda clutched the green girl as she sank to the ground, sobbing.

"Elphie, he took my baby! Elphie!" she sobbed. Elphaba put her arms around her.

"Don't worry, Glinda. I swear I will find a way to get Kristin back. I swear by my life. I will not let him keep your daughter."

**To be continued in _Revenge for Sale_. Thanks to all supporters, readers, reviewers, and everyone else! Hope to see you all in the sequel!**

**denpa wave chick saki **


End file.
